Unrequited Love…Blame Assumptions
by Ace-Garnet
Summary: Basically this is a story where Christine and Raoul are together, but meet Erik, who they think is married because he had Kid!Meg with him. The story goes on with them falling in love, but Christine and Raoul think Erik's married while Erik thinks that the two are in love with a married man. Something he is not. Modern AU. Antique Shop AU. Threesome. Asexual Erik. Maskless Erik.
1. OuchThat Was A Shoe?

Ouch! That was…a shoe?

 **Okay so here's the next story! I literally made this entire story based off prompts from a tumblr post. Another note, Erik's 29 in this, I say this now because it causes a few jokes later on. Maybe you'll catch them. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PhofOp, if I did, Christine would have gotten with Erik, damnit! Breaking my heart every time!**

 **Disclaimer: All asexuals are different and each have their own preferences just like anyone else in a different orientation.**

 **This chapter prompt was: You're at the carnival and someone's shoes hits your head!**

"Please tell me you aren't actually going to try to win that?" Raoul asked, partly in dismay. "It'll take up too much room! Look at it!"

"I want it." Christine stated firmly with a determined frown. She put the required money down for the amount of darts she needed to win the grand prize of the giant plush purple dolphin that was strung up above the booth.

Raoul sighed. He knew that going to the city carnival was a bad idea. They don't get one often, maybe once year, twice if they're lucky. Christine had found out about it through a coworker and had come home that night begging Raoul to go with her.

He didn't mind carnivals, they were cool for a thrill and temporary excitement, but they were expensive! And Christine loved the games at them, and Raoul means _loved_ them.

"I'm not going give you any money if you can't get it by yourself." Raoul declared, crossing his arms to wait for Christine to either run out of money or get the damn dolphin.

"Ah, your boyfriend isn't all that supportive." The lady working the booth teased.

Christine made a show of rolling her eyes to make sure Raoul saw her. "Don't I know it."

Raoul stuck his tongue out towards her but she had already turned to focus on her game. He was a supportive boyfriend! But not the times she wants to get something ridiculous as that stupid dolphin!

Raoul watched Christine try, and badly fail at hitting the wall of balloons with the darts she was given. She loves carnival games, that didn't mean she was good at them.

All around him people were walking, the noise was loud and filled with laughter, talking, and sounds of rides moving. There was a kiddy roller coaster a little ways over. Raoul heard the squeals of the kids on the ride and the sound made him grin.

Christine was on her third round of darts now and she has hit one balloon. The lady at the booth was giving her encouragement, but Raoul recognized that glint of greed anywhere.

Suddenly, Raoul heard a shout from the side and turned to see what had happened.

What he got was something crashing on top of his head.

He staggered from the impact and fell on his butt on the grassy ground. Stars filled his vision and the world in front of him was spinning. Distantly he heard Christine's frantic voice call his name but he couldn't speak.

Raoul felt a large pair of hands grab him and forced him to sit with his head between his knees. Along with Christine's concerned voice, he heard a soft but pleasantly deep voice instructing him to breath.

He noticed that he had been listening to the voice without knowing it.

The stars went away first and the dizziness eventually disappeared as well.

"Sir, are you alright?" the male voice asked.

Blinking a couple times to make sure his vision was normal again, Raoul slowly lifted his head.

His eyes met with the most amazing eyes he has ever seen. Yellow eyes that shone like melted gold.

Beautiful, he thought.

The golden eyes widened and Raoul realized that he had said that out loud.

Opps.

Raoul heard Christine's relieved laughter and shifted his eyes until his spotted her. She was kneeling next to him, leaning forward on her hands to keep balance and was shaking her head.

"He's fine. If he can flirt, he's okay." She remarked with a chuckle.

Raoul straighten out his legs with a huff. "Thank you so much for the concern."

That got him a punch in his shoulder from her.

"I was extremely concerned I'll have you know." Christine protested. "I turned around after hearing a sound, only to see you on the ground. Don't do that again!"

Raoul rubbed his the back of his head. His hand brushed over the tender spot and flinched.

"I didn't do it on purpose." He countered, placing his hand back down. "What hit me?"

"Ah, I believe I can answer that. If you would wait here, I will bring you the culprit."

Raoul turned towards the pleasant voice but was only met with a pair of legs as the man stood up. The man walked away, and Raoul cocked his head to admire the view. Wide strong shoulders, long slim legs…nice.

Christine pinched him and he yelped. He glared at her as he rubbed the spot but she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Better watch yourself, you might start drooling."

"So?" he mumbled. "It's been awhile since we've had a male lover, I can look if I want."

"Pfft, yeah okay. You certainly took him by surprise by calling him beautiful." She snickered.

Raoul felt his cheeks warm up and he stood up to start brushing himself off. "I-I was still a little out of it. First thing I saw were his eyes and I thought I had only thought it, not said they were beautiful out loud."

"Oh? You were just talking about his eyes?" Christine probed with a grin as she stood up.

"Yes…" Raoul answered with a frown. "Why?"

Christine shrugged but didn't have time to answer.

"Here you go. The culprit." The voice from earlier spoke behind him.

Raoul turned and something was held in front of his face.

It was a kid's shoe.

"What the—"

"Yes, well, I told Meg here that she should not come here without shoes with straps, but she did not listen. Then she decided that she wanted to get on the roller coaster the moment I had my back turned." The shoe was taken away and Raoul saw the man for the first time.

The man in front of him was fit and probably in his late twenties or early thirties. He was a couple inches taller than him, his black hair was slinked back, and he wore dress clothes that had no place in a carnival.

His face though…it wasn't like anything Raoul had seen except for good makeup jobs in movies. Scarred was the only way Raoul could describe it politely, and man was it scarred. Raoul guessed, that was what Christine meant by her questions earlier.

But those eyes. Golden orbs that glowed under the carnivals lamps and lights as if they were cat eyes.

Breathtaking.

"Sorry." A young girl's voice brought Raoul out of his staring.

Blinking, Raoul noticed that the man was holding up a little girl in his arms. The girl, Meg, was perhaps eight or nine and had long blond hair that was pinned up and wore a flower pattern shorts and a t-shirt with a music note on it. She was probably the man's daughter, hmmm…bummer. Why did the hot ones always have to be married?

"Do not apologize to me." The man stated firmly. He placed the shoe in his hand back on Meg's feet. "You know who to say sorry to."

Meg pouted and Raoul couldn't help but grin at her display.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, meeting his eyes before turning away again.

"For?" the man probed, poking Meg's side gently.

Meg sighed way too dramatically for a kid and Raoul almost laughed.

"I'm sorry my shoe fell off and hit your head. It was my fault, because I didn't listen."

The man nodded grimly, but Raoul spotted the twitch of his lips. "Good, now you know to listen better."

He turned to him turning sheepish. "We are sorry that this happened. Is there any way for us to make it up to you?"

Oh, Raoul could think of a lot of things he wouldn't mind having the older man do.

But he'll settle for something small.

"How long have you been here? Were you meeting up with any one or is it the two of you?" he asked first, breaking the ice onto what he wanted to ask.

"Ah, we got here a little while ago and, no, we are not meeting up with anyone." The man answered, with a confused frown. "Why?"

Raoul grinned.

"Spend the time with us." He offered, nodding his head back to include Christine behind him.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You two are not on a date or something?"

"We like meeting new people." Christine declared behind him, finally joining the conversation.

Victory, she thinks he's hot too, Raoul thought smugly.

"Yeah, we can go on dates whenever." He added. "The two of you hanging out with us will be more than enough to make it up to us."

The man stared at them for a few moments, not even blinking but then turned his head to address Meg.

"What do you think?"

Meg shrugged, tugging gently at loose strands of hair on the back of his neck. "I see something I want with the darts. Win it for me?"

The man laughed and shook his head fondly. He turned to them with a smile.

Damn, add smile to the list.

"That's her way of saying yes."

Raoul grinned, pleased.

"I'm Raoul, by the way. Raoul de Chagny."

"Christine Daae." Christine added, now standing beside him.

The man nodded. "You may call me Erik."

Erik won Christine the dolphin. That damn dolphin is now coming back with them and Raoul couldn't do anything to stop it.

Apparently, Erik was good at carnival games. No, forget good, more like god-like. He won something from every game he played. Meg would point out something she wanted, luckily it wasn't always the big prize, and Erik would step up and quickly win it for her.

Christine had zeroed in on this and asked Erik to help her get the dolphin. Raoul had also learned that Erik was a real gentleman and agreed to help her.

Christine was now strolling through the carnival next to Raoul with a big proud smirk on her face, holding the plushie in her arms.

"Are you sure you are fine carrying that?" Erik asked, tone concerned.

She sent him a wink and clutched the dolphin tighter. "I'm fine! Great actually! I can now enjoy tormenting Raoul every chance I get with it!"

Both of Erik's eyebrows shot up. "Sounds like quite the mischievous plan, Miss Daae. What, may I asked, caused such measures to be taken against him?"

"He didn't want me to have it and expressed doubt that I could get it." Christine replied firmly.

"Technically, the only reason you have that now is because of him." Raoul cut in. "My doubt is well founded and you know that you would've run out of money way before you got close to winning it."

He got a face full of plushie for that remark.

As the night went by, the group rode some rides, well Raoul, Christine, and Meg did and Erik would watch them from below, and played a lot of games. The carnival slowly began to empty out of people.

"Let's do one more ride." Raoul suggested.

"What do you recommend?" Erik asked, now carrying a sleepy Meg in his arms, one hand holding a bag of prizes he won for her.

"The Ferris wheel? It shouldn't bother Meg too much." Raoul stated, pointing at the spinning wheel down the row they were in.

"I'm not asleep." Meg mumbled, her voice muffled since her face was in Erik's shoulder.

"Of course you're not." Christine soothed.

Raoul knew that she was already half in love her the girl. Christine always had a soft spot for kids.

"Come on. They're going to close soon." Raoul pushed, motioning his hands in a shooing motion to get them to walk faster.

Christine purposely slowed down her stride and he grabbed her shoulders and began pushing her, making her laugh.

Erik watched them with an amused spark in his eye.

Luckily, they made it in the nick of time to get on the last cycle for the ride. Each wagon was a four seater allowing all of them to fit in comfortably, though Christine had to leave the dolphin on the ground with the staff, not that Raoul minded. Heck, if he was lucky, she would forget about it long enough after the ride that they leave without it.

Raoul sat with Christine on one side and Erik sat with Meg resting in his lap on the other side. The ride began to move and Raoul watch Christine turned to glance outside to take in the view. Her grin pleased and her eyes content. He saw Erik whisper something to Meg, who stirred and opened her eyes. Erik pointed to the view and Meg turned her head to see. Her eyes lit up and Erik grinned gently at the reaction.

Raoul was super disappointed that the man wasn't available. Then again, kids don't always mean married. Maybe he was divorced or the mom wasn't around. He kind of felt guilty for such thoughts, but minds can take weird turns pretty rapidly.

The ride eventually came to an end, and they all shuffled off.

Sadly, Christine remember to get her dolphin back. Damn.

They walked through the carnival with the rest of the people who stayed until closing, heading towards the exit.

"I want cotton candy." Meg murmured in Erik's neck.

Erik chuckled softly. "You're half-asleep already. I refuse to do anything that will wake you up this close to your bedtime. Your mother would have my head."

Ah, so the mom is involved and by the tone of Erik's voice, they are not divorced.

He shouldn't feel as saddened by the news as he was. He had just met the man for god's sake!

Raoul saw, in the corner of his eye, Christine bite her lip. She was disappointed too. This sucks.

"Think we could meet again sometime?" Raoul asked, not sure if his tone came out as light as he hoped it would.

Erik glanced at them with widen eyes. Surprised, huh, interesting.

They paused outside the entrance and Erik didn't say anything for a while.

"I…do not see why not." He spoke the words slowly in a way that caused Raoul to struggle to keep himself from shivering and not for a bad reason. "But why would you want to?"

"What? You didn't have fun with us?" Raoul accused playfully then shrugged. "You seem like a cool guy and we wouldn't mind seeing Meg again either."

Erik looked behind Raoul, probably to see if Christine agreed. She must have because he sighed.

"I cannot guarantee anything."

"Doesn't matter!" Raoul mentally cheered.

"Here." Christine held out a torn piece of paper towards Erik. "These are our numbers, feel free to send us a message when you can."

He took the paper and placed it in his pocket.

The awkwardness he was now presenting was adorable in Raoul's opinion.

"I better get going." Erik stated, starting to back away.

Raoul gave him a two finger wave and Christine sent him off with a "Bye!" having one of the dolphins fins wave.

Erik nodded to them and turned around to walk away.

Raoul and Christine went to their car. It took a few minutes to stuff that damn plushie in the backseat, but Christine refused to let it be put in the trunk. Eventually, they were able to climb inside.

"I have one question." Raoul stated as he put the car in drive. "How the hell did you write down our phone numbers with that stupid dolphin in your arms?"

Christine sent him a mischievous grin. "I had that ready to give to him by the time he agreed to come with us."

Raoul barked out a laugh with a shake of his head and drove them away.

 **And so it begins! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, if something made you laugh or smile, let me know with a review! Or if you just have a general thing to say, do that too! I love hearing from my readers. It keeps my excitement up for the story.**

 **See ya later, my dear readers!**


	2. Halloween

Halloween

"Why hasn't he sent us anything yet?" Raoul grumbled from his spot on the couch.

"Who?" Christine responded monotone, eyes focused on the medical journal in front of her.

"Who do you think? Erik, of course!" Raoul threw one of the pillows at her but it missed.

She raised her head and saw Raoul sprawled over the couch lazily. "I don't know. There could be a lot of reasons for the why. He lost our numbers, he changed his mind about us, or maybe he's been too busy."

"Not helpful." Raoul pouted and Christine rolled her eyes.

"You have to admit, we probably did come off as a little strange. You get hit in the head and the repayment is to hang out with us? If that happened to me, I'm pretty sure I'll be weirded out and more than a little suspicious." She continued, pushing back her chair from the kitchen table to stand up. She walked to the couch and brushed Raoul's feet off.

"It's been a month. And there has been nothing. Zip. Zero." He sighed as she sat down. "Maybe we should've gotten his number instead. We could've been talking this whole time."

"I think that would've made us seem weirder. Asking for someone's number whom you just met…not the most subtle move." Christine countered. "We're the ones who are interested in him, therefore, he should be the one to set the pace."

It was her turn to sigh. "Not that we can to anything, since he's married."

He huffed but had a small grin as he looked at her fondly. "Why do you always have to be the voice of reason?"

"Someone has to, and it definitely won't be you." She deadpanned.

Raoul hummed in agreement, putting his hands behind his head. He tried to put his feet on her lap but she pushed them off. He let them hang off the side of the couch instead.

"Change of topic, but Halloween is coming up…" Christine started.

Raoul instantly perked up, sitting up with his eyes gleaming in excitement. "I forgot about that! Let's see, we got about a week left..."

"I'm not going to any party." Christine cut in firmly. "Those things are just an excuse to get drunk and have one night stands. I don't think we need either. It's like as soon as you turn eighteen suddenly everything has to be as crude as possible. Getting drunk becomes the substitute game for bobbing for apples."

Raoul tapped his chin. "True. Haunted house?"

Christine began to shake her head but then paused. "Huh, maybe, but if we do that I don't want it to be the only thing we do. I would hate to come back here after getting almost purposely scared to death and go to bed with those being the freshest memories."

"We could walk around the neighborhood? See the kids walking around, hopefully get some candy along the way." Raoul shrugged.

She smirked. "You want to go trick-or-treating?"

He held hands defensively. "You don't want the haunted house to be the first and last thing we do. You ruled out parties. We carve out the pumpkins the night before, meaning that's out. Plus, you don't like horror films hence we can't do a movie marathon. Running out of options here Christine."

She raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. Content to staring at Raoul into he broke, knowing that he eventually would.

He did.

"Fine!" he threw his hands into the air. "I want to go trick-or-treating! Happy?"

"Very." She confessed cheerfully, leaning forward to give him a peck on his lips.

One week later it was Halloween. Raoul's favorite holiday. His second favorite holiday being the next day because all the grocery stores have all their remaining candy for sale and he buys them in bulk.

Christine was amazed that he didn't have cavities more often.

This year they were dressed up as Ghostbusters. It was Raoul's idea, and he slowly put together their costumes since the latest film of it had come out. Okay, Christine put the costumes together, but Raoul did build the guns and backpacks. He's really proud of the finished products.

First they went to a haunted house that was up every year. It was the only one within a fair distance for them, and this one was decent because they had a different theme every year.

They drove up to the parking lot and discovered that the theme for this year was clowns. She heard Raoul curse under his breath next to her and she smirked.

Raoul hates clowns, and she was happy that she wouldn't be getting scared on her own now.

Christine got out of the car with a little spring in her step and Raoul sent her a dark look as he climbed out, knowing why it was there.

They each paid for their own tickets and went inside.

As soon as they enter, they heard screams and evil laughter. It was dark and the walkway was lite poorly with a strobe light. There was a certain pathway that you went through. No other turns, and you were not allowed to go back.

Christine shot a glance towards Raoul. He was grasping the handle of his gun a little too forcefully.

She took his other hand in hers. He looked at her and she grinned.

"Try not to hit anyone and we'll be fine." She teased. Then began pulling him forward.

Overall, the haunted house wasn't too bad.

There were a couple times Christine jumped because something or someone popped out in front of her but she thinks Raoul had a harder time. There was a part that Raoul almost did hit someone with the end of his gun but luckily Christine was able to grab the end of it and stop it before it made contact.

She was positive that the guy in the horror clown makeup was as startled by the action as they were with his appearance.

The worst part was definitely the ending. They had walked into one of the last rooms and a clown with a chainsaw started chasing them. The clown laughed manically as they sprinted out, not even pausing until they were outside the house.

Both of them were hunched over slightly, breathing heavily. Christine took a glance up and saw the same clown with the chainsaw standing in the doorway inside staring at them. He was standing perfectly motionless as the door swung close.

Christine shivered.

She might have developed a fear for clowns now. She certainly won't tease Raoul about the subject anymore.

She got her breath steady and straighten. She went to Raoul whose shoulders were slightly trembling and placed her hands on them. She rubbed them to soothe him.

"You okay?"

He nodded his head silently, the only noise coming from him were his deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"We'll go get you some candy, how's that sound?" she added playfully.

Raoul chuckled weakly and straightened up. He took her hand and they began walking back to their car.

"Now you're just patronizing me." He accused with a grin.

Christine sent him an offended look, placing her other hand that wasn't in Raoul's grip over her chest for good measure.

"I would never!"

"Uh huh." His tone sarcastic.

They drove back to their place. They left their car in their parking spot, got a couple water bottles to stay hydrated and began their walk.

Christine loved to see kids on Halloween. They were continuously smiling and laughing. She could hear their shrieks a couple houses down where a man was dressed as a scarecrow. He would pretend that he wasn't real, until the kids reached for candy in the bowl next to him. Then he would yelled and lunged at them, sending them screaming back to their parents. But would come back anyway to get their candy.

Houses like those, Raoul believed were the best. He had explained it to her once that it was because it's so obvious that they are real people and are there to scare you. Yet, no matter what you're expecting, you will end up getting caught off guard and frightened.

Christine and Raoul walked hand and hand up and down the streets taking in all the decorations in their full glory on Halloween night. Countless times, Raoul had told Christine how someday they were going to buy a house and every year for Halloween, he'll make sure it was the best place to get candy and have the best decorations. But until then, he was content with looking at others and picking up ideas for the future.

The idea of someday owning a home with Raoul made Christine feel warm inside. They share an apartment now, but that was a little different than having a house together.

The night went on, every now and then she and Raoul would be stopped by parents and children alike to give them compliments over their costumes. Sometimes they were given candy by the houses. Christine assumed that it was mostly out of amusement on the owner's part than anything else.

The streets got less crowded and Christine started to feel tired herself from the excitement of the haunted house and then all the walking they did.

"We should probably head back." Christine stated, watching yet another house light go off expressing that the owners were done for the night.

Raoul turned his head from side to side, as if noticing for the first time that people were done for the night. He nodded but paused, looking a little ways up the street.

Christine turned to see what he was staring at and saw the corner house that still had its light on. The decorations were simple but tasteful. The main theme being skeletons and tombstones. There was a man in red kneeling with a bowl in front of a girl dressed as a fairy. Her mom standing behind her and watched the man talk to her daughter enthusiastically, one arm flailing to emphasize whatever he was saying. The girl was giggling by the end of it and the man gave her whatever was left in his candy bowl.

The mom came and took the girl by her hand and nodded to the man in goodbye then walked off, the girl waving back as they went.

The man stood up and Christine felt the air whoosh by her as Raoul took off to get to the man. Christine sighed but had a smile as she jogged to catch up with him.

She saw Raoul stop a few feet away from the man who was at his door by then. Raoul asked the man something and the man jumped, taken by surprise at the new comer. Christine believed that it was probably about his costume. It was quite spectacular.

Everything was made of red fabric, though there was gold trimmings along the pants and shirt. There was a long red cape strapped at one shoulder then curved down and pooled at his feet on the other side. He wore a large hat that was also red and contained a few red feathers.

Christine kind of thought that it was what an aristocratic pirate might look like.

However, the man was also wearing a skull mask that completely covered his face. Even the holes where the eyes were supposed to be were covered with a black sheet of fabric that was thick enough that she couldn't make out his eyes.

She was at the bottom of the driveway as the man replied, the jaw of the skull mask moving along with his words.

"Mr. de Chagny?" the man asked tone unsure, his upper body turned towards him.

Raoul frowned looking as confused as Christine felt as she walked up the drive to get to him.

"Yes? Do we know each other?" he shot her a puzzled squint and she put her hands up in a "don't look at me" move.

The man chuckled softly behind his mask which was pretty interesting to watch since the mask responded with the jaw movement.

"I know I never got the chance to make contact with you but I did not think you would forget me this soon." He stated.

Christine perked up and Raoul did the same next to her. The man reached up and took off the hat and mask, revealing himself.

Christine saw the scared face and glowing golden eyes and beamed.

"Erik!"


	3. Meeting Again

Meeting Again

Erik nodded and gestured with his head towards the door.

"Want to come in?"

"Hell yeah, we do!" Raoul replied instantly. "I want to find out more about your costume. It's great!"

"I made everything myself." Erik admitted, opening the door and motioning them to go in.

They did and Christine saw the inside was a little cluttered and full but not necessarily unorganized or messy. There was a pile of paper and crayons on the floor and some toys scattered around.

"Ignore the mess." Erik stated waving his hand towards the toys and crayons. "The Madam and I are trying to get Meg to clean up after herself but she's being a little rebellious as of late and we refuse to do it."

Madam? Oh, Erik's wife. For a brief minute Christine had let herself forget that important fact.

"A battle of wills then?" Raoul teased.

"You have no idea." Erik stated grimly, unhooking the cloak from his shoulder. "Therefore, you might want to watch your step. Drinks?"

"Ah, yes, please." Christine almost babbled, watching Erik take the cape off in one sweeping motion. Their water bottle had been empty for a while now. "Water will be fine."

"Water is fine for me too." Raoul added.

Erik nodded and walked into another room that was probably the kitchen.

Christine saw the smirk on Raoul's lips and elbowed his side not too gently. He grunted and sent her a scowl. She stuck her tongue out in reply. Raoul rolled his eyes and stepped away from her. Going over to wear Erik had left his mask, Raoul picked it up and examined it.

"Where is Meg?" Christine called out louder for Erik to hear her in the other room.

"With her mother, carrying around a large bag filled with candy no doubt." She heard his voice response.

Erik came back and handed each of them a glass of water. "They should be returning soon since it is almost Meg's bedtime."

"This mask is impressive." Raoul told him, changing the subject to something that didn't push the fact that the older male was unavailable. "The design is simple yet effective. How'd you figure it out?"

"A lot of guess work, I will tell you that." Erik confessed with a please grin. He motioned for them to sit down and they did. Both of them sitting on the couch next to each other and Erik sat in an armchair a couple feet away.

"So you like building?" Christine pressed, wanting to get to know the man more while she could.

"I enjoy it." Erik acknowledged. "I have always been good with my hands and like the opportunity to fix or make something myself instead of buying it if I can."

"Do you fix things for a living?" Raoul inquired, still poking at the mask.

"Oh no," Erik denied. "Though, you can say that it part of my job. I own an antique shop. Not everything I receive is in working order but, if I believe I can fix it I keep it. Just a few weeks ago I had a pipe organ sold to me. It is a truly beautiful piece and partly disappointed that the owner would want to give such a thing away, but I can understand why. It is older and has not aged in the smoothest conditions. It no longer plays, but I am determined to bring its music back."

Erik spoke with such passion over the subject that Christine was taken of guard but in a good way. Not a lot of people get to do what they love but it was super obvious that Erik loved what he did.

"That is partly the reason why I never reached out to either of you after we met at the carnival." Erik continued sheepishly. "I can sometimes lose myself in my projects and this one was certainly one of those times."

"What's the other reason?" Raoul poked, placing the mask on top of the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I told you how Meg's been…not as well behaved as she usually is."

He drifted off and Christine nodded for him to go on. "Well, her behavior is not confined in the home. It has also entered her school."

"Oooh, got yourself a mini delinquent on your hands." Raoul declared.

Erik rolled his eyes. "If this continues, I do not want to imagine what her teenage years are going to be like."

They sat there for a few moments in silence. Raoul broke it.

"Going back to the costume." He began, pointing at Erik. "What are you supposed to be exactly?"

"Red Death." Erik answered simply. He reached out and plucked the mask from the coffee table and pressed it against his face.

"And Darkness and Decay and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all." He recited, the mask's jaw moving along with his words.

"Poe fan?" Raoul asked.

Erik shrugged and took the mask away from his face. "He has written a few interesting reads, but I would not call myself a fan. I simply like dressing up in creative costumes that involve a mask."

"Why?" After she spoke, she realized how much of a stupid question it was. She felt her cheeks warm up as Erik raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"Let's just say, that I have gotten far too many people over the years thinking I had a mask or make up on while I was actually wearing nothing."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It is fine." Erik conceded though his eyes no longer met hers.

Damn it, she thought biting her lip.

Erik looked like he was going to speak but then the sound of the back door opening reached their ears.

"Erik?" a woman's voice called out.

"In the living room." Erik called back and Christine heard a pair of small feet running towards them.

Meg, dressed up as a witch and dragging behind her a loaded bag of candy, entered the room. She saw Christine and Raoul and stopped in the doorway. She frowned at them apparently not recognizing them.

"Meg. You remember Miss Daae and Mr. de Chagny. The two we met at the carnival." Erik explained.

Meg's face lite up in recognition. "Oh yeah! Hi!"

Christine chuckled at the response. "Hi Meg."

Raoul gave a greeted as well and Meg rushed over to Erik. He let out an 'oof' as she climbed onto his lap.

"Look at all the candy I got! I think this is the biggest amount!" Meg exclaimed, pressing the bag into Erik's chest.

"I can see that." He replied with a grin. He took off her witch hat and moved her into a more comfortable position. He tried to peek into her bag but she immediately crushed to bag close to her chest.

"My candy." She declared firmly.

Erik pouted.

Whoa, who would have thought a pout could look so adorable on a grown man. Christine felt her heart skip a beat.

"Not even a little?" Erik asked, poking at Meg gently and making her giggle.

"Nope!" Meg denied though she was smiling and trying not to giggle again.

"But I made your costume!" Erik whined, lips twitching in attempt for him to stay in the act. "Should I not get a little pay for doing it?"

Erik made Meg's costume? Christine took a closer look at what Meg was wearing and took note that it wasn't like those cheap costumes you get at the seasonal Halloween store.

Huh, Christine wondered what else Erik could do with his hands.

"Okay, I guess!" Meg drawled out dramatically. "But you can't have any Twix! Those are mine!"

Erik nodded in agreement.

"I'm impressed. She's still refusing to give me any, and I'm the one that took her out." A voice spoke from the doorway, startling Christine.

She turned and saw a woman in her early thirties walk into the room. Her dark hair went down the length of her back and was tied in a braid. She wasn't wearing a costume but wore a long simple black dress that allowed easy leg movement. Her movements were filled with the grace and pose of a dancer and she wore a tired grin.

"I will, of course, share whatever I receive with you. " Erik confirmed, holding out his hand which she took in hers. "You look tired, Madame."

The woman exhaled loudly through her nose. "Long day."

Erik nodded, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. He turned to Christine and Raoul.

"Miss Daae. Mr. de Chagny this is Antoinette Giry, or as her students like to call her, Madame Giry." Erik introduced.

"Students?" Raoul questioned and Mme. Giry nodded.

"I'm a dance instructor at the university. I teach the ballet and yoga sections." She explained.

That explained her grace then.

Mme. Giry made shooing motions to Meg. "Go get ready for bed now. And leave the bag in the kitchen. You can start eating your candy tomorrow."

Meg pouted but got up and walked out.

Then Mme. Giry observed them with an amused smirk and Christine heard warning bell in her mind.

"Can I believe that you two are the couple Erik and Meg met on their night at the carnival?"

Christine nodded, cautious. She sensed Raoul shift next to her and knew he felt the same.

"Yes, that was us. Meg had accidently loss her shoe on the roller coaster and it hit Raoul's head." She clarified.

Mme. Giry nodded thoughtfully, sitting on the arm rest of the chair Erik was sitting in. Her gaze focused on Raoul behind Christine.

"And you're the man who called Erik beautiful, correct?"

Raoul spluttered and Christine was relieved that Erik's wife wasn't giving her such attention. She pitied Raoul, but not enough to say anything that would refocus the Madame's attention on her.

"Ah well, I was pretty out of it as I came around—"

"Oh? So you don't think he's beautiful?" Mme. Giry interrupted, frowning.

"No! I didn't say that!" Raoul exclaimed, arms out in front of him waving them side to side. Mme. Giry stared at him with expectant expression. "First thing I saw was his eyes and I thought I had said it in my mind not out loud and—"

Erik was the one who finally took pity on Raoul

"Calm down, Mr. de Chagny. My dear Madame, please stop teasing the boy." Erik cut in.

Mme. Giry turned her frowned towards him though her lips were twitching. "What? It's funny."

"Yes, but you were having too much fun doing it," Erik countered.

"Oh, alright." Mme. Giry rolled her eyes.

"How old are the two of you anyway?" Mme. Giry asked them.

"I'm 23." Christine answered first.

"24." Raoul mumbled, cheeks flaming red from the earlier interrogation.

Mme. Giry nodded. "I figured you weren't college. Jobs?"

"I'm a teacher at Bridge high school." Raoul replied.

"Hmm, subject?"

"French."

"Ah, avez-vous déjà été en France Monsieur de Chagny? » Mme. Giry asked in perfect French. ( _Ah, have you ever been to France Mr. de Chagny?)_

Christine was surprise and knew that Raoul was too but it didn't last for long.

"Une fois que. J'ai étudié à l'étranger à Paris pour un été au collège. » Raoul replied easily. ( _Once. I studied abroad in Paris for a summer during college.)_

Mme. Giry nodded. "Your pronunciation is almost native. Did you learn French before college?"

"Yes, my grandmother came from France and made sure to teach her kids the language and my dad made sure to teach me." Raoul explained.

"Smart family." She approved. Her gaze focus on Christine. "You?"

"I'm a nurse at St. Mary's." Christine answered.

"That must be hard sometimes." Mme. Giry stated.

"Yes, but it can also be awarding." Christine replied easily and sincerely.

Apparently, Mme. Giry was satisfied with that because she slapped her hand on her thighs once then stood up.

"That's all I need to know for now. Miss Daae, Mr. de Chagny." She nodded at the couple. She paused at the entrance and gave Erik a looked.

"Make sure you take a shower before you go to bed. You stink!"

"Oh, thank you for that Antoinette, truly." Erik replied dryly.

Mme. Giry smiled then left the room.

"Sorry about that." Erik apologized. "She enjoys interrogating new people for fun, but I can assure you that she likes you."

"No problem." Christine hurried to say. "We're glad she likes us."

Erik nodded and glanced down at his wrist that held a watch. "You should get going. It is getting late and Meg refuses to go to bed unless I sing to her."

"You can sing?" Christine asked as the three of them stood.

"Yes, I will never do it professionally but it helps when I write my music." Erik answered as he led them to the front door.

"You write music too?" Raoul pressed.

"I am a man of many talents, Mr. de Chagny." Erik smirked. "I will be sure to send you my number tomorrow. That way I will not forget in case I lose myself in my work again and you will have it."

Christine walked out the door, Raoul following closely behind her. She turned back.

"Goodnight Erik."

Erik smiled and gave her a wave. "Goodnight Miss Daae."

As she and Raoul walked down the driveway, Christine heard the door shut behind her.

 **Please forgive any mistakes for the French dialogue, I used google translate and know that it doesn't always translate well. So, Madam Giry has arrived! I guess you can say the prompt for this chapter was** _ **you're with someone all the time and I think you're together so I just watch you from a distance.**_ **That was certainly my prompt for the overall story. Reviews are loved, I enjoy hearing my readers thoughts.**


	4. A Normal Morning

A Normal Morning

"You want to explain to me what that was about yesterday?" Erik asked as Antoinette entered the kitchen, yawning.

"I have no idea what you're taking about." She replied coming up to stand next to him and try to take a bacon piece that was cooling on a plate next to the stove.

Erik used his fork to stab at her hand, threating to poke her but not. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, do not try to play coy with me, Madame."

She rolled her eyes and moved away from him, unsuccessful at getting a bacon piece. She walked over to the fridge and opened it, taking out the milk.

"I wanted to have a little fun, that's all. They were both staring at you quite intensely in my opinion. I wanted to break that and get them flustered. You stopped me before I could get to Miss Daae."

"And I'm positive that Miss Daae was grateful that she did not get too much of your attention." Erik countered, turning off the stove and scooping the bacon onto the plate and brought said plate to the table. "You basically interrogated the two of them. I would not be surprise if they decide to never grace this house with their presence again."

"Mr. de Chagny was funny to observe." Antoinette snickered, bringing three small glasses of milk with her.

"Of that, I agree," Erik watched her set the glasses down. "However, did you have to tease him with his own words?"

Antoinette sent him a smirk as she laid out the plates next. "He said you were _beautiful_. Forgive me if I find that funny."

"He got hit in the head with a shoe! I think we can give him the benefit of doubt that he actually meant what he said." Erik protested. Feeling warmth in his face, he turned away so Antoinette wouldn't see.

"Oh come now!" Antoinette moaned. "You know that wasn't what I meant or how I meant it for that matter."

Erik didn't reply and Antoinette sighed.

"You know, it has more to do with the fact that it was another man who called you, a man, beautiful rather than me thinking that you couldn't be anything close to the word." She clarified softly.

"I know." Erik acknowledged. He looked back up certain that his blush was gone. "Mr. de Chagny himself expressed that it was my eyes that had drawn his attention and while the rest of my face might not warrant a pleasant description, my eyes might."

"Damn right your eyes warrant one!" Antoinette agreed serious. She pretended to swoon, making Erik catch her, and her head rested on his shoulder, hands clutched together to her chest. "Those eyes that make an old woman like myself feel the passion of youth again! One can imagine what effects they would have on one of the younger, who give into pleasure more often! Such eyes can ensnarl the devil himself with their intensity and flame!"

"Ha. Ha." He scoffed.

He heard the sound of small footsteps coming towards them and straightened Antoinette up. He placed his lips to her forehead briefly and pulled back with a grin.

"You, my dear Madame, are not remotely close to consider yourself old. You are in full bloom and have a whiles to go yet."

"Did mom call herself old? I agree to that." Erik heard Meg's voice chirp behind him.

Him and Antoinette shared a look then turned to face the younger.

"My dear, you are eight years old. Everyone is old to you." Erik stated, taking his place at the table, Antoinette doing the same.

Meg huffed but let the topic go.

The three of them began to eat, Antoinette and Meg eating slightly faster than Erik because they had to go to school and work.

Perk of owning your own business, you decide your hours.

The two ladies finished and cleaned up their plates. Erik finished and joined them in the kitchen. He gently shooed Meg away and told her to get her things together for school.

"Oh, forgot to mention this earlier but Dan is supposed to visit in month." Antoinette stated off-hand.

"Your husband?" Erik asked with an eyebrow raised. "It has been awhile since his last return home."

"Yes well, that's being married to an anthropologist for you." She sighed.

"I will be sure to spend the time he's here in my shop." Erik nodded deciding that was that.

"What? No! You don't have to do that! You're part of the family too!" Antoinette objected.

"But I'm _your_ family, not his. And that probably gives him trouble as we are not blood related." Erik countered. Antoinette opened her mouth to say something else but he spoke again. "It's fine. Let the man have some time with his wife and daughter, without someone else being involved. His visits do not happen frequently, after all."

"Fine." Antoinette didn't sound fine. She was frowning as she walked out of the kitchen to get her purse.

Erik followed her, until they stopped at the entrance door. Feeling the need to change the topic, he decided to go with the morning's earlier topic.

"Will you tell me your thoughts on Miss Daae and Mr. de Chagny? I'm curious."

That got him an unimpressed look, Antoinette knew what he was doing, he's done it multiple times in the past, but answered him anyway.

"I think they are perfectly lovely." Antoinette informed. "But I cannot help but think that they paid you a little too much focus. I was there for a few minutes and I noticed that every time they weren't talking to me directly they were looking at you. If I didn't know any better I would say that they had other motives that consists of more than friendship."

"Dear Antoinette, I do believe that you are seeing things." Erik reasoned. "They are a together with one another."

She shrugged. "Who knows? There are people who have more than one relationship at a time."

"I think you are just tired of seeing your old friend alone." he countered.

Antoinette hummed in agreement. "Yes, maybe a little of that as well."

Erik gave her a peck on her cheek and Meg came running up from behind him and out the door.

"Have a good day."

Antoinette gave him a grin, stepped out of the door and walked away with a wave.

Erik watched them get into Antoinette's car and drive away. He went back inside, closed the door, and headed back to the kitchen to clean up the dishes from breakfast.

He was grateful that they had a house that had come with a dishwasher already. He was fine with cooking and putting dishes away, but washing them? No.

Looking at the clock that rested on top of the microwave, Erik took note that he should be leaving to be at the shop soon. He finished loading up the dishwasher then went to gather his things. He left the house, locked it, and went to his car.

His shop was a distance away, not too far but enough that it would be a hassle to take anything other than his own car to and from. He also likes getting there early, sometimes there's a morning drop off that requires his presence, but mostly it is to work on whatever his current project was on as soon as possible.

Erik arrived and parked his car in front of the two-story shop with the sign that read "Phantom's Lair" on top of the first floor. Antiques had stories from the past all the time, some good and others bad. Phantom being another word for ghost falls in line with the saying 'ghosts of the past.' Erik found it fitting. Lair was chosen because Antoinette had thought it sounded better then shop and Erik didn't argue with her on that point.

Him wearing a white mask to portray himself as the 'phantom'… yes, that is where he drew the line, much to Antoinette's disappointment.

He received the place six years ago. Seven years ago, he had fallen in love with the place and everything within it. The owner was kind but also very old so she had allowed Erik to help out and paid him for his trouble. Sadly a year later, the owner died and it had turned out that in her will she had left the shop and all of its items in his possession.

It had been a bittersweet day.

He unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

For an antique shop it was decently organized, at least in Erik's opinion. He had items set by categories and each category was in a specific area in the shop. It had taken him serval months after he inherited the place to get it the way it was now. Not that it was too different from the way it was before only…less dusty. The first floor was the area with the merchandise but also had a back area that contained the items that Erik needed to fix. His sanctuary as he liked to call it. He spent the majority of his time there, coming to the front the times the bell above the entrance went off.

Erik walked to the back and put his bag down. He looked from side to side and spotted the items he needed to continue working on fixing the pipe organ.

The second floor was a mini living space. It had a kitchen, bathroom and one room that worked as the living and bedroom. The previous owner had lived there and Erik had regularly spent time there but he didn't go up there a lot anymore. He kept the place livable but for the most part only spent time there during the periods he was consumed with a project.

And the times Antoinette's husband came home.

Erik had nothing against Dan, in fact, he thought it was inspiration to travel the world to study other cultures and since he specialized in medical anthology, he focused on how to help the groups of people fight diseases through their own means.

However, he also knew that the man didn't completely accept Erik's role in Antoinette and Meg's life. Erik had known Antoinette many years more than Dan and they stated that they saw one another as friends and were close like siblings, but Erik supposed that he could understand the doubt that clouded the man's mind every now and then. Childhood friends in many cases do end up at one point having a romantic relationship. That was never the case with him and Antoinette, but he understood. Which is why, Erik will be spending however long Dan's visit is at the shop.

He grabbed the items he needed and went to the pipe organ resting near the entrance to the wall that separated the two rooms. Erik thought that the previous owner must have purposely bought this place just for the high doors and ceiling because it certainly made getting tall things in and out a lot easier. The pipe organ had a highest point of eight feet tall and was enclosed in wood. The casing for the pipes was particularly spectacular because they had beautiful swirls of carvings that were filled with gold paint. It was obvious that it was an old piece and in desperate need of restoration if it didn't want to be made into scraps but Erik was fine with that. It was what he enjoyed most about his labor and he thrived in the challenge of fixing things that are considered by others to be on the brick of death.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

Erik placed the tools he needed on the small table next to him. Remembering that he hadn't send Miss Daae or Mr. de Chagny his number yet, he took out his phone and quickly sent the two of them a message. He put his phone back into his pocket and stared at the pipe organs, thinking of what he should do first.

He made his decision and got to work.

 **So that's that, a little look at what Erik's life is like. Now you know why Erik's with Mme. Giry and Meg and I hoped you enjoyed the domesticity. There's not really a prompt for this chapter thought I guess I can put it as the** _ **antique shop au**_ **since you finally see it. His very own Phantom's Lair. Next chapter's in Christine POV. Reviews are loved.**


	5. Pretend Boyfriend to the Rescue

Pretend Boyfriend to the Rescue

Christine was sulking, she knew it.

She sighed then took another sip of the beer that she was tending to. It was Wednesday and she was at a bar. Granted it was a very tasteful bar and had some kind of Middle Eastern theme going on. It was pleasant and warm, unlike those stupid sports bar or one that was for college students to purposely get drunk and dance the night away. She was sitting at the counter, multiple low and high tables around the bar behind her. It was early in the evening, the place displaying the time with the lack of people in it, but it was still a bar. And she only went to them in times she was particularly down.

Today being no exception.

Christine didn't want to go back to her apartment because she knew that Raoul would be concern and try to cheer her up. She saw nothing wrong with him doing that, but for now she wanted to wallow in her guilt. Then she'll go home and try to feel better. She wasn't planning on getting drunk either, maybe a slight buzz at most since she had to drive herself back. She guessed that it was a good thing that it was Wednesday, the police are less on high alert for people who drink and drive. Not that she was going to drink that much.

She stared at her half-finished beer bottle. She would probably drink the rest and maybe have another. She'll see where the evening takes her. She took a couple gulps, hearing the sound of another coming near her.

"Mind if I take this seat?" a voice she didn't recognize asked her.

Christine put her bottle down and turned to see a young man, maybe a couple years younger than her, staring at her. She supposed she would think he was cute with the dark short curls and pronounced figure, if it wasn't for the overly cocky grin that let her know that he knew that he was attractive. She hated that type of grin.

Great, just what she needed right now. Christine could feel her mood turning sour already. But she wasn't rude.

"It's a free stool. Though you certainly have your pick of other seats." She pointed out. Apparently he didn't get the hint.

"Yes, but none of them would be sitting next to a beauty like you." The stranger took the seat next to her.

Christine had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "That's nice. But I am not really in a cheerful mood right now so would appreciate it if you don't bother me."

The guy was leaning too close into her personal space, well, at least he didn't have bad breath to make it worse. "Maybe I can help with that mood, I know a few ways to make any girl reach pleasure."

"Huh. Yeah. Wow, okay. Listen," Christine began firmly, twisting her stool until she was directly facing him which also made him lean back. "I have a boyfriend and waiting for him right now. And even if I didn't, I still wouldn't have anything to do with you because that pick up line was extremely lame."

"I have better lines if that's what the problem is." He leaned forward again. "And your boyfriend doesn't have to know anything."

The guy didn't know when to quit. Christine knew if the guy didn't stop soon she was going to lose her temper and that was never pretty. She was about to reply but another beat her to it.

"Ah, considering I'm said boyfriend, I believe this has gotten awkward on your part." A deep voice announced behind her and she instantly straightened.

Christine quickly swerved in her stool and smiled as she spotted the nicely dressed man with golden eyes a couple feet away. "Erik!"

"Oh my god, what is wrong with your face!" the guy jumped out of his seat and back away a couple steps in horror. Christine felt a twitch of anger at his rudeness and his reaction.

"Why thank you kindly for the question. Would you believe that I was born like this?" Erik replied dryly as he came to stand beside her.

Erik took her hand that was by her side.

"Tsk. Relax, love. Or else you will leave markings on your skin." He instructed with a tone of displeasure. He tapped one finger on her hand. She hadn't realized that it was currently balled into a tight fist.

 _Love_. He called her _love_.

He called her such a name and she felt her heart skip a beat and warmth feel her chest.

Christine looked up at him and their eyes met. Erik had an expectant grin on his face and fondness in his eyes.

She melted right then and there.

Erik hummed in approval and raised her now relaxed hand to his lips. He held her fingers to his lips for a couple seconds then brought her hand back down, though keeping its hold.

"There you are. Feeling better?" he asked and she nodded. However, she took advantage of the situation and leaned against him, her head resting on his chest.

Such a firm chest.

"What are you? Some kind of sugar daddy? Paying younger girls to be with you?" the guy asked with unhidden disgust.

Christine's fingers twitched and Erik squeezed her hand.

"What an assumption!" Erik observed, the tone making Christine want to snicker. "I will have you know I have yet reached thirty. Plus, I am in no financial position to claim such a title."

"The lady is sure not dating you for your looks." The guy sneered.

Christine glared at him. "This lady can speak for herself and she was the one who chased him, not the other way around."

It wasn't exactly a lie. She and Raoul would definitely be trying to get with Erik if he wasn't married.

The guy sneered. "Yeah, sure. Like I'll believe that."

Oh, I'll make you believe it alright, she thought venomously.

Her anger finally getting the better of her, she reached up and placed her hand that wasn't in Erik's grip on his shoulder. The same moment he turned his head to look at her, she lunged up to stand and caught his lips with hers.

The instant their lips touched, Christine realized how much of a bad idea it was. She had been angry at the guy for being such a jerk, but Erik was married, for god's sake! She is kissing a married man!

Oh, but what a kiss it was.

Erik had stiffened but quickly relaxed and took part. Christine was both excited and sad that he did. Excited because he pulled her close, pressing her against him, and hands clasped her hips. It made her breathless and almost let out a whimper but thankfully she was able to hold it in. For her part, she had one hand placed against his chest, her grip causing his shirt to bunch up and the other on his neck to keep him in place. There was no way she was going to let him go easily. This was where the sadness came. She knew that what she was doing was totally wrong but she couldn't help but want it to last as long as possible. In the end, it was going to be her first and last kiss with the man. It also made her sad because for Erik, he was just playing the part of the boyfriend, taking part because she had initiated it and wanted to help her out by keeping up the act.

Eventually, Erik pulled away, using his grip on her waist to push her back gently. Christine started to lean forward again but quickly caught herself and stayed put.

"I think you proved you point to that man. He is gone." Erik whispered out of breath, dropping his arms to his sides.

She turned her head. Indeed, there was no sight of the guy within the whole bar. She faced Erik again and took in his blushed cheeks.

"He deserved a lot worse for what he said." She told him firmly.

Erik sighed with a shake of his head. "Maybe, but that was a rather inappropriate way to get back at him. For the both of us."

And here came the feeling of shame. No longer able to meet his eyes she turned away. She sat back in her stool, dejected. "I'm sorry."

"No apology needed." Erik reassured coming to sit in the stool that had been the stranger's. "You did what you believed best, I cannot fault you for that."

Damn, why was Erik such a good guy? She thought, her guilt doubling at the kind words.

"I will admit to feeling a form of satisfaction as he walked away. He appeared quite distraught." Erik confessed.

She gave him a side glance and took in the amused smirk and let herself relax a bit.

"Thank you." She whispered sincerely. Her stomach fluttering as he sent her a grin.

"You are most welcome, Miss Daae. Though I'm curious, is Mr. de Chagny supposed to meet you here as you said?" he asked, eyes roaming the bar.

She shook her head. "Nah, I just said that in hopes that it would make him go away. That obviously didn't work."

Erik nodded. "Why are you here at a bar, in the middle of the week no less, by yourself?"

"Why are you here?" Christine grumbled, remembering why she was there again.

Both his eyebrows went up, noticing her sudden change in mood. "That's a fair question. I'm here because I am friends with the owner of this establishment. Fine man from Iran. I come visit him every once in a while to catch up and he gives me a free drink. We go back some years and occasionally get at each other's throats."

Christine grinned at the last statement, then frowned.

"I'm here to sulk. I do that sometimes." She admitted, grabbing her beer that rested on the counter and took a sip.

"May I ask why?" Erik probed.

She sighed, putting her drink back down. "We lost someone today."

"At the hospital?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "He was in a car accident off the freeway. Bad internal bleeding, multiple broken bones and a crushed skull. Yet he was still alive as they rushed him in. We all knew that the chances were low, but he was so young! I found out later that he was sixteen! And I just..."

"Forgive me." Erik whispered steadily, placing his hand on top of hers. "I did not mean to make you upset."

Christine let out a tired chuckle, wiping her eyes that had started to water as she pictured her memories of the day. "I know. It's fine. It sucks thinking that this part of the job will never get any easier."

"Ah, but maybe that could be seen as a good thing." Erik replied.

Christine's eyebrows furrowed down confused and he continued.

"I believe that it's a good thing. It shows that you are not unaffected by the world but still willing to push forward. An admirable trait that more people need."

"Maybe," she sighed and Erik squeezed her hand to get her to look at him. Their eyes met.

"No maybes." Erik told her firmly. "You are a good person Miss Daae. Never forget that."

As she stared into Erik's eyes she couldn't help but think that a good person wouldn't fall in love with someone who's married.

Christine came home, the sky was dark and the front light was on. Erik had insisted that he take her home since she had been drinking. She would've put up more of a fight if it wasn't for the fact that she wanted to spend as much time as possible with the man.

As a result, she was taken back to her apartment that she shared with Raoul in Erik's car. He dropped her off in front and they said their goodbyes. After Erik drove away Christine let out a heavy sigh and went inside.

Raoul was already home and came walking out of the kitchen with a concerned frown.

"Hey, everything alright? You're home late."

"I had a rough day at work and needed some time to myself." Christine explained.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Raoul probed in concern.

"No." she shook her head. "Funny enough, it was because I needed time that I saw Erik today. He helped a lot."

Both of Raoul's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Erik? Now this is a story I have to hear."

She smiled and let him take her hands and pull her until they were both settled on the couch, her sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around her.

"Long story short. Some jerk tried hitting on me and Erik came to my rescue. Good thing too, because any later I might have punched the guy's lights out." Christine told him.

Raoul nodded with a smirk. "That's my Christine! Is that what ended up happening anyway? You can have a temper, after all."

Christine pinched his stomach and he yelped. "No, I chased the guy off a different way."

"Oh? What's that?" he teased.

"I may have kissed Erik." Christine confessed sheepishly.

"What?!" Raoul gapped. He stayed like that for a time then pouted. "I hate you!"

"Why?!" she exclaimed, leaning back to watch him.

"You kissed Erik! Oh my god, I'm so jealous right now!" Raoul whined. "There's no way I could ever pull something like that off! Damn!"

Christine laughed, her mood lightened.

 **Hope my readers enjoyed this piece. I'll be happy to hear everyone's thoughts on it. The prompt that inspired this one was 'I see someone bothering you so I pretend to be your boyfriend to make them go away.' Anyone catch a small reference to a certain other character? Yes? No? Let me know! Next chapter is going to be in Raoul's POV. Leave me a review!**


	6. A Lettuce Bunch Is A Great Place to Talk

A Lettuce Bunch Is A Great Place to Talk

Raoul squinted at the head of lettuce he held. He squeezed it and turned it around in his hands to see it at all angles. He leaned forward and gave it a good whiff, his nose scrunching up. He leaned back with a frown.

Yeah, he didn't know how to shop for fresh foods. He's pretty sure the brown tinted leaves weren't a good thing though.

"You need help?" an amused voice asked behind him. A voice he recognized.

He turned and smile in relief. "That would be awesome."

"You do not buy fresh vegetables often?" Erik smirked, pointing at the lettuce.

It had been a week since Christine had told Raoul about the event that happened at the bar. The couple text Erik on and off through the week but have all been too busy to do more than that. Apparently, it wasn't a problem since they keep running into each other by chance either way.

"Ah, usually Christine's the one to do the shopping since she is the better cook of the two of us." He replied sheepishly, putting the lettuce back.

Erik nodded in understanding, shifting his basket for one hand to the other. "That explains a lot seeing as how you are having trouble with picking a head of lettuce."

"Why is it even called a 'head?' Heads aren't round, they're oval. Couldn't it be called a ball instead? " Raoul grumbled.

Erik chuckled and Raoul took pleasure in the sound. The older reached out and plucked a lettuce from the bunch and offered it to Raoul.

"This one should do. They do not last too long, so be sure to use it all quickly."

Raoul sighed and took the lettuce. He tossed it in the air then caught it. "Can I ask you a question?"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "You can ask but I might not answer."

Raoul rolled his eyes, but his nerves didn't go away. "Did you end up telling Madame Giry about what had happened at the bar with Christine?"

Erik cocked his head to the side, eyes slightly widen. "What a strange question. Not to mention random. But to answer, yes I told her."

Raoul bit his lip, his grip on the lettuce head tighten. "And?"

"I do not understand. And what?" Erik was now frowning in confusion.

"Does she hate Christine now?"

Erik blinked in disbelief. "Why on earth would she hate Miss Daae? I told her everything and explained what had happened. If anything, she was greatly amused by the story. She could not stop laughing after I had first told her."

Now it was Raoul's turn to blink. Wow, Madame Giry was awesome and very understanding. "Oh…"

Erik grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Yes, the Madame has a strange sense of humor. Do not trouble yourself with her thoughts on the subject."

The fondness in his tone made Raoul's chest tightened. Man, it hurts listening to the man he had a crush on talk about the woman he loved.

"What about you?" Erik's focus brought Raoul's attention back.

"Hmm?"

Erik looked at him expectantly. "Do you hate me for kissing Miss Daae? She is your partner after all."

"Oh, no!" Raoul hurried to say. "She told me what happened too and I completely understand!"

Though, I'm still jealous about the fact that she was able to kiss you, he thought.

"I figured as much seeing as we have had perfectly normal conversations throughout the week and upon seeing my person, have not tried to rip my face off." Erik stated causally.

Raoul snorted. "Rip your face off? Where'd that come from?"

Erik shrugged. "Figure of speech, it was the first thing that came to mind. We are in front of the lettuce and you tear off the leaves of the head. Might have made the reference there."

Their eyes met and they broke off chuckling. They calmed down and Raoul discovered he was holding the lettuce head in his hands. Clearing his throat he tossed it into his cart and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I really don't mind the fact that you and Christine kissed." Raoul began. Jealous, so jealous! "I'm used to it."

He saw Erik's shocked expression and realized how that might have sounded.

"Whoa, wait no! It's not like that. We're polyamorous." Raoul clarified quickly.

Erik relaxed instantly, letting out a deep breath as he did. He then gave him a thoughtful stare. "So you…"

"Sometimes we have another partner. Though it's been awhile." Raoul explained, cheeks now warm because this was not how he wanted Erik to find that out. On a random trip to the grocery store. Sheesh!

"Huh, interesting." Erik murmured as if to himself. Then shrugged. "Well as far as being part of the minority in sexual preferences, you are not the smallest group out of them."

"Oh? What would that be?" Raoul asked curious.

"Probably mine, I'm asexual." Erik announced. Raoul's confusion must have shown on his face because Erik chuckled. "See? You do not even recognize the term. It means I find nothing and/or no one sexually attractive."

Ah, so that's why Madame Giry has no problem with Christine kissing Erik, she knows that the possibility of him cheating because of that was probably low.

"That's—"

"Please do not end that sentence with what I would consider an insult or what you might consider a praise." Erik interrupted.

"Insult I understand, but praise?" Raoul questioned.

"Yes. Praise. Those who do not understand sometimes see it as a good thing, the easy way because that _obviously_ means that we do not have to deal with 'normal' relationship drama. We do not have that kind of distractions. What some think is praise is quite the insult because we are put, in a way, on a pedestal above human behavior but it is no different than other sexuality. It can be frustrating at times." Erik enlightened.

"I can believe that." Raoul agreed slightly daunted. "You've gotten such…praise already?"

"A few times." Erik acknowledged. "What is worse are the times I have been told that being asexual was a good thing considering how I look."

"Damn…that's harsh." Raoul stated and meant it. People are such jerks sometimes, even if they don't do it on purpose. Actually, you know what, that makes them worse.

"Yes well, not many people know so I do not get that often." Erik responded. He peered at Raoul from the side. "Can I ask you to tell me about how you and Miss Daae's relationship works?"

"Can I do the same to you?"

Erik nodded.

"It's not all that complicated." Raoul began, shifting from one foot to the other then stopping. "We love each other a lot and have been together for a few years and known each other since childhood. But we both realized shortly after becoming partners that we tended to like other people as well. Luckily, it has almost always ended up being the same person. If one of us finds someone, we have the other meet them as well. If we decide that we both like them, we pursue them. Simple. How did you figure out you were asexual?"

"It was not an easy process by any means." Erik answered easily, placing his basket on the floor. "For the longest time, I thought there was something wrong with me. I tried experimenting but never felt comfortable with anyone regardless of who they were. If I was one of the lessor known such as pan or demisexual, I know that things would have turned out different but I'm not, so they did not. How does this pursuit work? Obviously no one stuck around as your third."

"We become their friend's firsts, then eventually ask them if they might be interested. Majority would say yes. Those who said no, we've remain friends with some and lost contact with others. Most of the time, it hadn't been any serious attempt at a lasting relation. College was really easy to meet people who were more open to it, but they never wanted a permanent thing either. That was a disappointment a couple times but we are glad that things ended up the way things were."

All because we've met you, he thought. He continued.

"How would you describe how you see people, if not sexually attractive?"

"Have you ever gone to an art museum? If you have, think of your favorite piece and if you do not have one think about art in generally. Paintings, sculptures, etc. That is how I see people, or, at least, that is the best way I can describe it. You have the pieces you like and the pieces you do not. You can appreciate the features of some and feel nothing or dislike towards others. It depends on your taste. But no matter what, you do not feel desire towards any of these pieces. It is impossible for you to. That is how I see people."

"Whoa," Raoul cut in. "That's a pretty good description."

"Thank you." Erik grinned softly and Raoul's heart skipped a beat. "My turn. What has happened after college? You made it sound like things changed."

"They did. We graduated and it became harder to meet people in general, as a result it's been a while since our last partner." He paused, then made his decision. "We are actually kind of crushing on this one guy right now."

"Oh?" Erik raised an eyebrow. "If you both like him is it safe to think that you are pursuing him?"

Raoul sighed. "Sadly, no. We can't because there is bit of a problem. The guy's married."

He watched Erik blinked and not speak for a few moments. "Ah, yes. That does appear to be quite the complication."

"Don't we know it!" Raoul groaned, hanging his head. "We finally meet a guy who we can totally see being with on a permanent basis and the opportunity is taken from us before we even get a chance!"

"That does sound like a rather bad situation to be in." Erik conceded.

Raoul scowled at him. "That's not very helpful."

The older man shrugged. "I cannot think of anything that could benefit your predicament. I guess all I can say is that you never know the future and you might get your chance in the end."

"Doubt it." Raoul grumbled. "As far as me and Christine know, he's happy in his marriage and they also have a kid. Things are not looking in our favor."

Erik threw his hands up. "You, Mr. de Chagny, are a pessimistic person. With such attitude, I have no doubt that it will not happen just because of it."

Raoul was going to argue some more but noticed Erik's lips twitch as if fighting a smirk and instead shook his head.

"You're hopeless." He sighed.

Erik gave him an offended look. "Me? I'm not the one in love with a married man. And do not look so shocked. I might not understand sexual desires but I can recognize the tone and face of someone in love. Especially as they are talking about the person they are in love with. And you, my friend, are in love with this man."

Raoul stared at the older man in front of him, who was standing with his arms crossed against his chest and had a pleased grin on his lips. The same lips he has wanted to kiss basically since the first time they met and has been jealous over his girlfriend for having the chance to do just that. The man whose face was deformed and scarred but has breathtaking golden eyes that had hypnotize Raoul as soon as they met with his. The man who was sarcastic and funny, creative and kind. Sometimes awkward, other times larger than life. He was an inventor and designer, composer and magician. Such a man as he was bound to make anyone fall in love with him once given the slightest chance and Raoul should have realized this sooner.

"Yeah…I guess I am." Raoul whispered. He watched Erik nod once smugly and picked his basket back up from the floor.

"I best be going now. The Madame will have my head if I'm not back to give her enough time to begin dinner. This has been an informative afternoon." Erik stated with a grin.

"I can't believe we did all this while standing in front of a bunch of lettuce heads in a grocery store." Raoul snorted.

Their eyes met and they burst into soft laughter.

 **So prompt for this was 'keep running into each other' and what better place than the grocery store! I figured it was okay because people see each other in the store and stop to have lengthy conversations. Of course this one was long and it got a lot out. Raoul realized he was in love and Erik finds out that the couple have a crush. Why did Raoul confess that they had a crush on Erik, indirectly? I'll let my readers decide and would love to hear your thoughts about that and the chapter itself. Reviews keep me going!**


	7. Phantom's Lair

Phantom's Lair

Christine walked into the shop named 'Phantom's Lair,' a bell above the door chiming as she entered. Curious name, but it was the closet antique shop she could find and she was running out of time to get something for her aunt's birthday.

The inside was filled with random items from furniture, jewelry, books and the items that didn't seem to fit anywhere. She could tell that the store was organized by category and it was warm and charming. She liked it.

"Miss Daae?"

Startled, she turned and came face to face with a white mask.

"What the—"

"Please, ignore the mask, I lost a bet and this was the consequence of my lost."

"Erik?" she hesitated and he nodded.

"Come now, Miss Daae, surely I do not look that much different. Everything else is the same." Erik declared, taking a step back and doing a bow with both arms out.

She giggled. "Yeah, okay. I was just startled."

"Quite." He replied, straightening up.

Christine took a closer look at the mask. It was so white that it almost glowed in the semi-dim lighting of the store. It covered majority of his face, except his mouth, chin and of course his eyes. The mask was sooth but was molded to fit Erik's face accurately, like that would be how his face was without the scars and deformity. The mask also gave him a presence unlike his usual once. This was more mysterious. Dark. Ominous.

She liked it.

"Phantom's Lair." She whispered, then smirked. "Are you supposed to be the phantom?"

Erik sighed exaggeratedly. "Yes, and for the next week I shall remain."

"I like it." Christine approved. "It suits you. Did you make it yourself? It doesn't look like its store bought."

"It's not. I made it a few years ago for a costume I had made." Erik explained, poking the edge of the mask.

"You should make it a thing for the shop."

"Oh, no. The Madame wanted the same, but I believe that would be getting too into the idea behind the store's name." Erik argued and stopped poking at the mask. "Plus it can get hot under it so I would rather not wear it for hours on end every day."

Christine pouted but then changed to a smirked. "You said you're wearing it because you lost a bet. What was it?"

"Ah, I made the mistake of believing Meg would mind her behavior while we have a visitor. I was drastically wrong." He answered.

She giggled. "Can't say I feel too bad for you. That mask is pretty cool."

"Thank you." Erik stated sarcastically, making Christine giggle more. "Trust me, when I say the Madame would most heartedly agree, which is why I will not tell her you said that. But that aside, you came here for a reason. Looking for something?"

Finally, getting her laughter under control, she cleared her throat and responded. "It's my aunt's birthday soon and I need to get something."

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Well, she likes antiques, which is why I'm here, but this year I decided to get her some kind of jewelry piece." She answered.

Erik nodded and gestured to the side.

As the two walked over Erik spoke. "Usually people do not buy gifts for their aunts and uncles, are you close to your aunt then?"

"You can say that. She took me in and raised me after all." Christine announced.

"And your parents?"

"Both dead. My mom when I was a baby and my dad after I turned seven." Christine replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Erik whispered.

Christine shrugged and they stopped in front of the three cases that each held different jewelry parts. "It's all in the past now. I didn't get to know my mom enough to miss her and I have long since grieved and mourned the loss of my dad. I think I want to give my aunt a bracelet."

Erik brought her to the case filled with bracelets, all of them pretty but not all of them would fit her aunt's style.

"That is very sensible of you. Though I should not be surprised." Erik stated, standing beside her as she looked.

"What about you? Parents still around?" she asked, eyes roaming over a two-inch gold bracelet that was held a few small blue gems around a larger one in the center.

"Why is it that you and Mr. de Chagny believe me to be much older than you?" Erik chuckled playfully. Then he became serious. "I cannot answer your question because I do not know their condition. I'm an orphan."

Christine whipped her head to face him. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!"

"Calm yourself." Erik raised his hands in a placate motion. He was grinning softly. "You could not have known and I do not mind sharing the fact. I do not have any feelings towards my parents, good or bad."

"Still…" Christine stopped, biting her lip.

The older shook his head. "It's fine. Shall we continue to find something for your aunt?"

Christine nodded and focused her attention back on the case.

She ended up picking out the gold bracelet with the blue gems. Erik unlocked the case to get it and Christine went to the rings. There were a lot of them, all different in size, shape, what gem was used, style and date. The more recent ones were on the bottom and the age of the ring went up as the rows did. The one at the top caught her eyes.

It was a small ring, made for a woman's finger but the style made her think that it was fit for a man as well. The ring was gold, and was a band design. In its center was an onyx that rested in a loop where the band had broken up and widened to fit the gem. The date next to it read- 19th century.

"Erik? Can you tell me about this ring?" Christine asked without taking her eyes of the ring.

"Ah, I see you found my favorite piece of jewelry." Erik stated, coming up behind her. "Want to get a closer look?"

She nodded and Erik unlocked the case. He carefully took it out and held it out to Christine in his palm at almost eye level for her to get a good look.

"This one has a legend behind it." Erik began looking at the ring. "It was made in the early 1800s and was wore by a composer who had fallen in love with a dancer at the theatre they worked in. However, while she thought of him fondly, she did not return his feelings for she was in love with someone else. He went crazy and kidnapped her but somehow she was able to convince him to let her go. It's said that he gave her this ring to wear until he died, after which she was supposed to return to give the ring back to him." Erik picked the ring up and held it to the light where it gleamed. "The end of the legend says he died of a broken heart but she did come back and returned the ring."

"So how did it end up here?" Christine asked with a smile.

Erik shrugged. "Like I said it is a legend. Rather tragic is it not?"

"Unrequited love." Christine sighed, staring at the ring Erik held. "Such a thing is always tragic."

"Yes…" Erik agreed slowly, their eyes meeting briefly.

Christine cleared her throat. "May I?" she asked, nodding at the ring.

"Of course." Erik replied, handing the ring to her.

She took it and felt the weight. It was heavier then she thought it would be but didn't waste any time and slide in on her ring finger.

It went on easily, and she put her hand in front of her to see it

"A perfect fit." Erik declared softly next to her.

She turned back and saw his smile. "I want it."

"So you shall have it. Maybe with you as the owner, it will see that it can be loved, like its purpose was." Erik announced, then smirked. "Though I cannot give it to you for free."

"Of course!" Christine agreed quickly. She took off the ring, automatically missing its weight, and handed it to him. "This and the bracelet then."

Erik nodded and locked the case back up. The two walked to the counter that held the cash register and he rung up the two. Christine gave him her credit card. She had hoped that it would be cheap enough to pay for both on her debit but it was a little too expensive. She and Raoul will have to get creative the next couple weeks on meals, Christine saw a lot of ramen in her future.

She regretted nothing. They both have decent paychecks, and will survive.

That ring was meant to be hers she could feel it.

Erik handed a small bag with the ring and bracelet inside to her and she saw something flash in the corner of her eyes. She turned and spotted the flash of light she had seen was the gleam off the metal of one of the pipes on an eight foot tall pipe organ encased in wood.

"Is that…" She broke off, pointing to the instrument near the back.

Erik turned then smiled pleased. "Ah, yes. I barely finished repairing her last week. She was a puzzle but I got her to play her song again. I will be sad to see her go."

"Can I hear it?" she asked, suddenly keen to hear Erik play.

Erik hummed, tapping his chin a couple times. "I suppose. Come."

Christine clutched the small bag to her chest as she eagerly followed Erik to the pipe organ. While Erik pulled the bench to take a seat, Christine pulled the ring out of the bag and placed it on her right ring finger. She wiggled her fingers a few times, getting use to the weight of the ring.

Satisfied, she focused on Erik, who was now resting his hands on the keys, feet on the pedal board. He gave her a side glance, to which she nodded, and turned back to face the keys.

Slowly, Erik began playing something Christine has never heard before. It began slowly and had a pleasant melody. Christine felt herself sway side to side, following the beat. As Erik continued to play the melody gradually changed to something with a faster tempo, making Christine heart race along with it and her lungs breathless. The rhythm continue to grow more intense but she was hypnotized to the spot. The song reached its peak, then abruptly changed. Erik paused for a second then as he began to play again, the music was a lot more _tender_. This was how Erik finished, with once last note drawling out that made Christine close her eyes to take it all in.

The music faded and she opened her eyes, blinking a couple times.

"Wow…" she trailed out softly.

"The instrument tells me what to play." Erik explained, looking completely unfazed. "As I learn more about an instrument, its song plays in my head. The more I learn, the greater detail I receive for its song. The song is complete only after I have learned all has to tell me and I play the song it has given me. This pipe organ has had quite the past."

"Why the heck aren't you a composer!?" Christine grilled.

"Unofficially, I am." Erik argued, closing the top over the keys. "I have written a couple things that I have been able to sell here and there. But I write for the sake of enjoying it, not to gain fame or money."

Christine opened her mouth to argue more but Erik raised his hand to stop her.

"I also do not make more because the attentions would reveal my appearance. A face like mine should not be in the spotlight, of any kind."

Christine frowned, upset that Erik wouldn't pursue composing because of what he looked like. But he did say that he did it more for fun so it wasn't like it was forcing him back.

Accepting this, Christine smiled largely.

"You can always wear that mask! Give people a dark and mysterious persona!"

Erik stared at her horrified and she burst out laughing.

 **See? I was able to put Erik back in his mask, if only for the one chapter.** **I hoped you enjoyed the read. Got to have Erik in his mask and Christine heard him play music…and of course the ring. ;) Please review! Would love two here peoples thoughts on this because, really, if you can spend the time reading a 2k chapter in one go you should be able to take a few seconds to write your thoughts. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the read and next chapter is going to be in Erik's POV!**


	8. Unrequited Love Sucks

Unrequited Love Sucks

"Erik?" Antoinette called out as she walked into the 'Phantom's Lair.'

It was in the late evening and the shop was closed but Erik had given her the spare key right after he inherited it. In case of an emergency whether towards Erik or Antoinette.

She got no reply but heard music coming from the second floor. She made her way through the store. It took a while because the shop's lights were off resulting in her having to walk in mostly darkness. She almost bumped into a few things on the way but she has been in the shop more than enough times to remember the layout to get to the other side unharmed. She came to the stairs and up she went, the music getting clear as she climbed. The door to his mini apartment was closed, but she could recognize the song.

Curious and amused she opened the door.

Antoinette spotted Erik as soon as she entered. It was a rather small apartment. He was sitting at the piano that took up most of the floor space. The thing had been a lot of trouble to bring in, Antoinette doubted it would ever leave the space. Erik's shoulders were hunched slightly and head downcast. Her eyebrow went up.

"Are you seriously playing Celine Dion? I thought you hated her." She asked walking into the room.

Erik paused in his playing, and turned his head to look back at her.

"I usually do not. But this piece felt accurate to my mood lately."

"You're playing 'My Heart Will Go On." Antoinette stated in disbelief. "How the heck is that accurate?"

"Because I am afraid that I have fallen and trying in vain to get back up." Erik mumbled softly enough that she almost didn't hear it.

But she did. And the implication behind his words was clear as day.

"Whoa! Wait!" she raised her hands in front of her in a stopping motion. "When did this happen? How? I'm going to need a lot of details."

Erik rolled his eyes. However, he swung his legs over the bench until he was completely facing her.

"I cannot be sure when it happened since I have just realized it recently. How? How am I to know? I do not think anyone knows that answer. I think you are way too interested about my affairs, Madame."

"Well, sorry for being interested!" she huffed, resting her hands on her hips. "I've known you for a long time and you've never been the dating type Erik or even crushing type. Not once since we've known each other have you shown interest in someone. Is it really strange that I'm curious?"

"No, I suppose not." He sighed but didn't say anything more, making her agitated.

"Are you going to tell me who it is or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" she finally asked not being able to wait anymore.

Erik turned his upper body back towards the piano and played a few notes then stopped, resting his fingers on the keys.

"No need for violence, dear Antoinette, but you are wrong in your quest for a one name. Unfortunately it is not a single individual but a pair."

Antoinette blinked, realization coming to her.

"Miss Daae and Mr. de Chagny?" Erik's lack of response but twitch of his fingers on the piano keys was answer enough. "But didn't you tell me a while back that they were polyamorous?"

"I also said that they like someone and it was a person who is married." Erik sighed, closing the case over the piano keys, he turned back to her.

"Oh…right." She trailed off. Then she frowned. "Do you know who this married person is?"

Erik shook his head. "They know a lot of people in their line of work, it is very unlikely that I would also know this person. Mr. de Chagny had only told me that it was a man, happily married and had a child."

"Happily married? How do they know that?" she probed.

He shrugged. "He said that it was what they thought, they have probably seen him interact with his family and made a conclusion from there."

"So they could be wrong?" she inquired.

"Maybe." Erik stated softly then sent her a scowl. "Why are we talking about the man who the people I'm besotted with are smitten over?"

"Ahh. Good question." She stated walking over to Erik. She stopped at his side and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about this, my friend. No one should have to go through the feeling of unrequited love."

"It is a rather unlucky situation to be in, isn't it?" Erik shot her a weak grin. "No worries. I feel ashamed for admitting this, but it does help that they are going through the same thing as well. But time goes on and I will be fine eventually and someday they will too."

They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes. Antoinette didn't know that this would be what she discovered when she had come to tell Erik something. And now she didn't know how to bring the topic up.

Luckily, Erik did it for her.

"Enough about me. Let us move to less morose topics." He took her hand from his shoulder and held it in both of his as he gazed up at her. "How is a normal domestic life treating you?"

"I'm an instructor who is married with a kid. Aren't I already domestic?" she asked with a smirk.

"Technically yes, but I said 'normal' meaning you husband is at home and has been the past week and the non-related uncle is out of the house. Normal." He replied simply.

Antoinette sighed. "Meg misses you and won't stop complaining that you're not there. She's happy that her dad is back, of course, but doesn't see why you had to be gone while he's there."

"How is she sleeping?" he asked with a concern frown.

"Not as good as she usually does but I think that recording of you singing helps. It's not the same but she falls asleep to it by the second time." She informed him.

"That is still a little troubling since she usually falls asleep in the middle of one cycle." Erik hummed, troubled. "Yet, it is the best I can do for her as I will be here until the end of your husband's trip. How long will that be?"

"A few more days." Antoinette answered. Seeing this as a good way to bring up what she had come to talk about she continued. "He flies out on Sunday morning. He wants to take me out the night before."

"A night out before the couple are to be separated once more." Erik stated thoughtfully. "What will be done with Meg for the evening? I could watch her if you like, it would be no trouble."

"Yes, I would like that but…" Antoinette didn't know how to continue. No longer able to meet his eyes, she turned away, bring her hand out of his grip as she moved.

"Your husband does not want me watching her?" her friend asked grim, though it sound more like a statement then a question. She heard Erik sigh behind her. "I do not understand why he would be against it. I'm not a stranger and know all there is to know about Meg's routine, I helped make it after all."

"I think that is part of the problem." She replied, turning her head back to look at him.

"I know, I know." He responded disappointed. They were quiet for a minutes, both trying to avoid the awkwardness that had engulfed the room. Eventually, Erik stood up from the bench and took his phone out of his pocket. "You need someone to watch Meg and since I'm out of the question how about we asked someone we both know."

"Oh? And who is that?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Miss Daae. She told me once that during high school she would babysit for extra money. We both know how much she loves kids and Meg thinks fondly of her as well." Erik suggested.

"That's true." She acknowledged. "You don't think she'll be busy on a Saturday night?"

Erik shrugged. "There is no harm in finding out and to do that, we have to ask."

Antoinette nodded and watched Erik open his phone and go to his messages to send Miss Daae a text. He hit send and faced her as they waited for a reply.

"Do you know what you will be doing on this night out? Or is it a surprise?" he asked, shifting his phone from one hand to the other.

"All I know is that we're getting dinner. He said he has more planned but refuses to tell me." She replied with a soft grin. "I normally don't like surprises, but he's always done a good job with them that I'm willing to put up with them for him. It'll be nice."

Erik nodded, "I remember that. When he courted you he had a surprise for every date you went on. You were annoyed at first but pleased with the results. I remember this because you told me about it. Constantly."

Antoinette huffed but didn't reply. Erik's phone lit up letting him know that he got a message.

He opened it and spoke. "She said she's free to come and wonders if she could bring Mr. de Chagny. I do not see why not. I do not believe Meg will have a problem with it. What do you think?"

"Tell her its fine." She answered then smirked. "Make sure you put that I'll not have any PDA in my house though. Keep their hands to themselves."

Erik snorted but the message took longer to send so Antoinette figured he did as she asked. It wasn't long till his phone went off again and Erik opened it.

"She agreed."

Antoinette let out a breath in relief. She was never comfortable with the idea of a stranger looking after her daughter, which was why Erik being around had always made things much easier. He was a true friend to her and she will forever be thankful to him.

Which was why Miss Daae and Mr. de Chagny should get over whoever they had a crush on and realize how great Erik was. Because, obviously, they can't see an amazing thing in front of them. She knows Erik would never tell them his emotions towards them, she just had to hope that everything will work itself out eventually.

It had to.

 **Okay, now everyone knows that Erik likes them back. Next chapter is the climax reveal! Muhahaha! Which you probably got from this ending anyway. Or maybe not, I don't know. Anyway, the prompt for this chapter was 'its midnight and your singing My Heart Will Go On' of course I changed it to Erik playing it but still. Next chapter is in Raoul's POV. We are coming towards the end my dear readers! Please review!**


	9. Eriks What!

Erik's What?!

"Hey Meg!" Christine greeted the younger as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Meg replied with a beaming smile. She waved Christine and Raoul in and they entered.

Meg closed the door behind them and Raoul took the chance to look around to see if he could catch a glimpse at Erik. No such luck. Too bad, it had been a while since he had seen the older man. Sure they text enough times, but it wasn't the same.

"The parents left already?" he asked, following Meg further into the house. It looked a lot cleaner then the last time him and Christine had been over. Raoul wondered who broke first. Meg cleaning after herself, or Erik and Mme. Giry doing it.

She nodded. "Yeah, just a few minutes ago. They had a reservation and couldn't wait around."

"It's not like we're late." He mumbled watching the girl hopped onto the center of the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"No you aren't." Meg responded. "It was dad's fault. He had gotten the time wrong and if it wasn't for the reminder, they would have been late."

"Huh," Raoul sat down on the couch, resting against the arm rest. Erik didn't seem like the type to mess up important times like that but everyone has their moments. Raoul knew that he was one of those who did it more often than not.

"You don't have any homework or anything needed to get done for school." Christine asked standing by the entrance with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mom made sure I finished it before you got here. She didn't trust me to do it with you guys." Meg answered with a pout.

"I don't know if we should take that as an insult or not." Raoul teased and he got a giggle from Meg in answer.

"Well, Erik said that you wouldn't have eaten when we got here and mentioned that there would be money to order a pizza." Christine stated. She made a show of looking down at her watch. "Hmmm, I guess this would be a good time to order. By the time they get here it should be a good time to eat. Hungry?"

"They didn't tell me that!" Meg exclaimed, straightening up with a wide smile. "Yes I'm hungry! If they left money, it should be on top of the microwave. I'm not tall enough to reach the top yet."

Christine smiled and went into the kitchen to find the money.

"I want extra pepperoni and make sure it's from Dominoes!" Meg called to Christine. Raoul watched her scramble off the couch and run into the kitchen. Apparently, the younger wanted to be positive that Christine got the order right.

Chuckling, Raoul turned back to the TV where the beginning of the first Avengers movie was playing. Kid's got some good taste in TV.

Christine and Meg came into the living room once the order was placed. Meg took her center spot and Christine sat down next to her on the other side. They watched the movie until they heard the doorbell ring. Raoul and Christine got up. She handed him the money for the pizza and ushered Meg up to go set up the table. Raoul went to the door and gave the money to a boy who looked like he was in high school. He got the change back, took the pizza and closed the door.

"I bring you food!" Raoul exclaimed dramatically as he entered the small dining room where Meg and Christine were finished setting the table.

Christine rolled her eyes and Meg gestured eagerly for him to put the box down.

He did and they all settled in to eat. They all grabbed a slice and begun to dig in, none of them speaking for the first few minutes. Curiosity eventually got the better of Raoul and he broke the silence.

"Can I ask why the sudden date with your parents?" Raoul asked. He finished his first slice then reached into the box for another.

Meg shrugged, chewing on her piece. She swallowed then answered. "They don't get to go out very much and they try make with the time they have together."

Don't they live together? Maybe she means time alone together. Partly dejected at being reminded that Erik was happily married to an awesome, but sometimes scary, woman, he took another bite of his pizza slice. This one was slightly bigger than the others.

"I mean," Meg continued offhand, poking at her pizza slice. "It stinks that they don't see each other often, but dad's the reason why Erik has been gone past couple weeks and wasn't able to watch over me instead."

Raoul's entire world froze, which was bad because had been in the process of swallowing. He choked and coughed a few times to get his breath back. He swallowed the piece harshly and let out a large breath.

Meg was looking at him with a concerned frowned while Christine had wide eyes and her pizza slice frozen in her hand half-way to her mouth. She blinked and their eyes met.

"What do you mean? Erik's not you dad?" she questioned Meg, putting her pizza slice on her plate.

Meg stared at her in disbelief. "What gave you that idea? Erik's mom's friend. They've been friends since forever."

"Then why is he living with you?" Raoul inquired weakly.

Meg raised her eyebrow at him. "Because Dad's always away in another country doing medical stuff and Erik moved in to help mom out. Dad doesn't really like Erik though and he's been spending the past couple weeks in the apartment above his shop."

"How often does your dad visit?" Christine asked, her hands limp on the table.

"This is the first time this year that he was able to come back for a visit." Meg answered with a confused frown, taking glances between the two of them. "Are you guys okay?"

Raoul let out a chuckle that may or may not have sounded sort of hysterical. He was chuckling as he stood up, ignoring the worried glance Christine gave him, he picked up his plate and went into the kitchen. He went back and stopped inside the doorway, the two ladies staring at him.

Right, he was still snickering. Was he this lightheaded before?

"Raoul? You okay?" Christine asked, half out of her seat.

Raoul pushed off the wall he was leaning against and waved his hand dismissingly as he headed towards the front door.

"I think I'm just going to get some air. I'll be back in a few minutes." He answered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Christine began from the dining room. He could hear her getting up to follow him, but he was already at the front door. Quickly he opened it and stepped outside. Closing the door behind him, he hurried away from the house.

Raoul didn't go back a few minutes later. He actually lost all track of time.

He walked and walked, his mind blank for the most part but enough to realize that he was putting one foot in front of the other. Eventually he had spotted a nice looking bar and had gone inside. The décor was tasteful, the theme appearing to have something to do with the Middle East. Raoul thought it was nice.

There he proceeded to get himself drunk.

He sat at the counter for the bar and took shot after shot.

Why? Because he felt like the stupidest person on the planet, that's why.

Erik wasn't married, how could he have not figured that out? Sure the circumstances around the older man made a good case that he was married but he never wore a ring! Raoul had noticed that little detail a while back but had assumed that Erik was one who didn't wear it because of his work. Yet, there were more than enough times where the ring should have been on his finger if he was married. And Raoul didn't pick up on any of them!

Then there was the fact that Meg has never called Erik dad, but the argument for that could be that she had never called him anything in their presence before, dad or otherwise. As a result, they probably wouldn't have picked up on that anyway.

They should have asked. Maybe drop a random comment or question about Erik's marriage and this whole problem would have been solved a long time ago!

Raoul banged his head onto the counter, causing a couple customers sitting a few stools down to startle.

His phone has been going off for a while, probably Christine.

Damn, he felt bad for leaving her, but he knew she could handle taking care of Meg by herself. But he should probably let her know that he's fine.

Sighing, he pulled out his phone and saw that there was ten miss calls from her and opened his phone.

He sent her a text saying that he was fine but not ready to come back and sent it off. Putting the phone back in his pocket, he wave down the bartender, a young dark man named Darius, and got another set of shots.

Darius raised his eyebrow at him as he took in the empty glasses in front of Raoul but gave him the order.

Raoul drank the shots one right after another and slumped in his stool, resting his head on his arms.

He sat there for he didn't know how long, but knew he was drunk. He knew this because once he paid for his drinks and left the bar, he pulled out his phone and dialed Erik's number.

The phone rang as he staggered down the street.

On the fourth ring, the call was picked up.

"Mr. de Chagny? Christine called and said that you had wondered off. Where are you?" Erik deep voice was smooth as velvet as it echoed in Raoul's ear.

"I love your voice." Raoul sighed. "One of the many things that I love about you."

There was a long pause. Raoul didn't mind, he walked and spotted the entrance to the park up ahead. He headed towards it.

"Are you…are you drunk?" Erik asked, his voice concern.

Raoul giggled. "Nooooo."

He heard Erik sigh. He was at the entrance to the park and walked inside.

"You obviously are." Erik replied. "Can you tell me where you are? I will get you."

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't married?" Raoul asked instead with a pout.

"What?" Erik sounded shocked.

Raoul's pout deepen and walked, more like staggered, along the stone trail in the park.

"You're not married!" he accused, his grip on his phone tightened.

"Well no, and I never was." Erik answered, confusion in his voice. There was shuffling in the background but Raoul ignored it.

"Me and Christine love you and you made us think that you were married!" Raoul hissed, suddenly angry. "You remember that time I told you about the guy we were crushing on but was married? That was you! We love you! You…you big meanie!"

There was another long pause on Erik's side. The only sound Raoul heard was his own heavy breathing that had resulted from his outburst.

"I can assure you that it was not my intention to make you think that." Erik finally answered slowly and calmly. "Tell me where you are and we can talk more about it when I get there."

The tone brought Raoul out of his of his anger and he kicked a rock that had gotten on the pathway awkwardly.

He lost his balance and fell on his butt.

"Damn it." Raoul grumbled, now sulking. What was worse was the fact that he had missed hitting the rock.

"Hello?! Are you there?" Erik's voice rang from the phone in his hand.

Raoul brought it up to his ear. "Yeah, I'm here. Tripped."

He heard Erik let out a breath in relief. "Tell me where you are."

Raoul picked at his jeans, feeling sheepish. "I don't want too."

"Raoul." Erik began firmly. Raoul shivered at the sound of his first name on Erik's lips. "Tell me where you are."

He told him.

 **Hahaha! Oh man, I loved writing Raoul drunk, you have noo idea! I've never been drunk nor do I hang out with people who would so I hope it came out accurately. The prompt for this chapter you can probably guess but its 'drunk dial you crush and confess.' And yep, I made Meg the one to let them know that Erik wasn't married, she played a big role after all. Anyway hoped you enjoyed the read. The story is coming to a close!**


	10. Well, That Turned Out For the Better

Well, That Turned Out For the Better

They had gotten off the phone shortly after. Erik had ended the call by making Raoul promise to stay exactly where he was. He gave the promise and was sitting on the pathway that he had fallen on, his legs stretched out in front of him, and hands resting in his lap.

Raoul didn't know how long he sat there but majority of it was spent staring a tree next to him.

It was a lovely tree. He would have gone over to it if he hadn't already made a promise to stay put.

He wasn't completely aware of what was happening in his surroundings but was glad that if any people walked by and saw him, they left him alone.

He frowned. Wait…that would actually be really heartless of them. What if something was wrong with him?! They would walk by without saying anything?! People are such jerks!

He did get sleepy as he waited. By the time he heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards him, he head was bobbing in his attempt at staying awake.

"Oh my god! Raoul!"

Oh, Christine was here. That could be good or bad.

It woke him up a bit and he squinted up to watch his girlfriend jogging towards him. Christine got to him and kneeled in front of him. She grabbed his shoulders and brought him in close in a hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again! If I had found out something had happened to you, I would have brought you back just so that I could kill you myself!" she exclaimed, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Wouldn't that be counterproductive?" He mumbled, leaning into her embrace, enjoying her warmth since it had gotten cold.

She pulled back and slapped him. It wasn't her hardest, but it stung.

"Don't you get smart! I was worried! If Erik hadn't called to let me know that he knew where you were I would have searched everywhere!" she ranted.

Raoul took the opportunity to observe her. She wasn't looking at him but he saw the tears pooling into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, head downcast. He felt ashamed by his actions, given the reactions of Christine.

"You better be." She sniffled, wiping her eyes to get rid of the not yet fallen tears.

"Shall we get Mr. de Chagny in a warmer environment? It is rather chilly tonight."

Raoul startled, looked up and spotted Erik standing a couple yards away.

"Hey!" Raoul drawled out, pointing at Erik with a large smile. "You came!"

Erik raised an eyebrow but came closer. "Apparently the cold did nothing to somber you up."

Raoul giggled and saw Christine shake her head at the corner of his eye.

"Ignore him. We got to get him back to our apartment. He'll sleep it off." She told Erik and Raoul sent her a pout.

"Come. Up you go." Erik stated, bending down and grabbing Raoul's arms.

Raoul squealed as he was pulled up. Once the two of them were standing, Raoul slide his arms over Erik's shoulder and around his neck until they were pressed against each other.

"My hero!" he gushed, planting a kiss on the older man's cheek.

"I'm serious about the ignoring him. He's like a giant toddler when he gets drunk. Moody and impulsive." He heard Christine say behind him.

"I can see that." Erik replied calmly but with the slightest hint of amusement. He shifted until he was holding Raoul up by putting his arm around his shoulder and leaning his weight against him. "Not the worse of the possibilities at least. Shall we be off?"

Raoul didn't see what Christine did but it was probably a nod since Erik began pulling him along. He willingly followed, using the opportunity to place his head against Erik's neck.

They didn't walk far, just outside the park's entrance was Erik's car. The trio went over and Christine opened the back door, allowing Erik to easily guide Raoul inside. As Erik leaned over him to put his seatbelt on, Raoul reached up and patted the side of his face.

"Such a nice man. Good guy." He mumbled, starting to lose his energy again.

Erik gave him an entertained smirk in reply and leaned out.

Raoul closed his eyes and listened to Erik and Christine getting into the car. He heard Erik shifting and felt the car moved forward. The sound of the road made him more sleepily.

Suddenly he heard his car door being opened, which caused him to jerk, not having realized that he had fallen asleep in the first place. Apparently they arrived and Erik was unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Tired." Raoul whispered, taking Erik's offered hand to help him out.

"I know, which is why you're going straight to bed mister!" Christine instructed as he staggered out of the car, gripping Erik's hands firmly.

She went away to unlock the door and Erik held Raoul the way he did for the trip to the car in the park.

"Make him drink a glass of water too. He should not get dehydrated while asleep." Erik recommended, bringing Raoul inside.

The two slowly made their way into the bedroom and Erik had Raoul sit on the end of the bed. He went and turned on the lamp on the nightstand, giving the room a dim light. Christine came into the room as Erik was taking off Raoul's shoes. She handed him two glasses of water.

"Drink it." She ordered when he hesitated.

Pouting, Raoul did as he was told. He ended up drinking all of it quickly, not having noticed how thirsty he was. He held out the empty glasses and Christine took them and placed them on the nightstand.

"I going to go get changed. Thank you so much for your help Erik." Christine whispered.

"It is no trouble. I'm just glad that Mr. de Chagny was able to be found unharmed." Erik replied softly.

Raoul stared at Erik's shoes in front of him with a frown. He heard Christine move around the bedroom to get her change of clothes and then the bathroom door closed.

"Thank you for getting me." He mumbled, not looking up from the shoes.

"Your welcome." Erik replied gently. "I should thank you as well for calling me. If you had not, we would not have found you so easily."

Raoul shrugged. He continued to stare at the shoes, he squinted as they turned. Reaching out with his legs, he wrapped his feet around one of Erik's ankle.

"Is there something wrong with my shoes?" Erik asked mostly in amusement but with a hint of curiosity as well.

"Stay." Raoul replied.

"Ah, I do not think that would be a good idea—" Erik began.

"Stay." He repeated firmly, his grip on Erik's ankle increasing.

He tugged the trapped leg forward and Erik had to hop on his free foot to keep his balance. Once he was close enough, Raoul lunged forward and grabbed Erik.

Raoul fell back, bringing the older with him and Erik let out a yelp. Raoul twisted and Erik landed on his back on the bed next to him.

"That was a bit not good, Mr. de Chagny." Erik stated turning his head and their eyes met.

"Stay." Raoul repeated again. He turned on his side, facing Erik.

Erik raised his eyebrow, his golden eyes almost glowing in the dim room. "Considering the fact that you currently have a death grip on my arm, I do not think I could leave even if I tried."

Pleased with that, Raoul snuggled close to him and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

Raoul's head was killing him when he woke up the next morning. Groaning he raised his hand to press it against his forehead. He opened his eyes and was grateful to see the curtains closed.

What happened yesterday? He thought, sitting up slowly holding his hand against one of his eyes.

He blinked as thoughts from the day before came to him. He remembers going with Christine to watch Meg. She had told them that Erik was not married and apparently never was married to Mme. Giry. He had gotten pretty out of it and had left and ended up in a bar. He remembers drinking and getting up to leave the bar but the rest was blurry.

He did remember feeling cold at one point and a drive back here.

Frowning, he stood up and went out of the bedroom. He heard Christine's voice and the sound and smell of breakfast being made. While breakfast sounded wonderful, the sounds were banging into his head.

He entered the kitchen still clutching his head, trying to remember what happened.

"Well, hey there sleepy head!" Christine greeted brightly from her spot leaning against the counter. The volume caused Raoul to flinch.

"Not so loud." He pleaded.

"Nope! You don't deserve it after what you put me through last night." She replied cheerfully and slightly louder.

"Miss Daae, show mercy on him." Erik suggested as he flipped over eggs in the pan at the stove. He turned and look Raoul up and down. "Well, at least a little mercy."

Christine chuckled and Raoul got a flash of yesterday. He was walking down the street on the phone and Erik's voice was on the other end.

"I called you…" he stated, trailing off when that was all the memory gave him. No dialogue, nothing.

"Yes you did." Erik confirmed, putting the cooked eggs onto a large plate that already had multiple pieces of bacon on it. "And Miss Daae and I went and got you to bring you back here."

"And you spent the night?" he questioned, walking over to Christine who held out a glass of water to him.

"Raoul." Christine started with a huge smirk. "You _made_ him spend the night."

"I did?" he asked unsure, scrunching his eyebrows as he took the glass.

"You have quite the grip, even when you are drunk. It also stays while you are asleep as well." Erik replied with his own amused smile. He picked up the plate and Raoul and Christine followed him to the table that Christine must have set up before he was awake.

"I'm sorry. I can't remember all that much." Raoul confessed as they settled in.

Erik and Christine shared a look which made him wary.

"What did I do? Was it embarrassing?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"How about we tell you after you have a full stomach and feeling better." Erik suggested, though to Raoul it sounded more like a command.

Not feeling the least bit reassured with that statement, Raoul began to eat.

Raoul did feel better with a full stomach and three glasses of water in him that Christine had practically shoved down his throat.

She was obviously still upset about last night. Not that he could blame her.

Not a lot of memories came back to him during breakfast. He got flashes of him being in the park, one with him for some reason sitting on the ground staring at a tree and the other was Erik half-carrying him along. He also remember being sat on the edge of the bed and Christine giving him water while Erik took off his shoes.

Again, no dialogue.

Once the three of them were finished and all took their plates into the kitchen, Raoul couldn't wait anymore.

"Okay, can you please fill in the blanks for me on what happened yesterday? Obviously I'm missing something important from the way you've been acting." Raoul implored the other two.

"What do you remember?" Christine asked making her way out of the kitchen and into the living room. Erik and Raoul followed her. The two had him sit down on the couch and they stood in front of him.

Raoul told them what he remembered and she sighed exasperated.

"Of course, you don't remember any of the important parts." She shook her head.

He frowned. "What did I do?"

"You called me." Erik began. "On the phone you were sort of out of it, but you knew what was going on. That's what it sounded like anyway. You said some very enlightening things."

"He was able to get you to tell him where you were and we went and got you. Erik said that you tripped while you were on the phone, that was why you remember being on the ground. When we got there you were mostly sleepy but…you were also pretty affectionate." Christine continued.

Dread creeped up and started to fill Raoul.

"What did I do?"

"You were not behaving all that bad." Erik reassured. "More like a toddler than anything else."

"That's not really reassuring." Raoul protested and Erik shrugged. "You said that I told you something over the phone. What did I say?"

Erik and Christine shared another look and Raoul wanted them to get on with it. Christine nodded and Erik faced him.

"You gave a two person confession in regards to you and Miss Daae's feelings towards me." He answered simply, watching him.

Raoul felt the air freeze in his lungs. His mouth agape in shock.

Oh, no. _Oh, no_. As soon as it was revealed, Raoul got a flush of memories of what had happened.

Including the dialogue of what he said on the phone.

He confessed to Erik over the phone. While he was drunk!

Groaning, Raoul placed his head in his hands, not wanting to look at either of the two in front of him.

"Yes," Erik stated thoughtfully. "That was the first time I had been drunk dialed and confessed to at the same time. It was interesting. Especially since this whole time the two of you believed me to be married to the Madame."

Raoul groaned again, not lifting his hand.

"You have to admit that our reasons were good ones." Christine's voice argued.

"In hindsight, yes, I can see how you got that assumption. However, it does not stop it from being any less amusing." Erik teased.

Wait, Erik _teased_?!

Raoul lifted his head from his hands and frowned.

"Wait, you're okay with this?" he probed.

The older man snorted. "Mr. de Chagny, I will have you know that I'm more then fine with it. Seeing as I have recently spent the time pining over you two believing you were already in love with someone else, this is a pleasant outcome for all of us."

Raoul blinked at him in shock, then burst out laughing.

After a couple seconds the other two joined him.

 **Apologies for the late update my dear readers. Friday was packing day for moving out of my apartment and yesterday was moving and getting everything out. So yeah, been exhausting couple days and not finished yet. I still exhausted. Anyway, they're together now. I hoped you enjoyed a drunk Raoul because I certainly enjoyed writing him, especially in this chapter. There's one more chapter than this story is complete. If you enjoyed this one and haven't read my others, go read them if you want. I got two other completed POTO stories on this site.** **Next chapter will be in Erik's POV.**


	11. The New House

**Sad that this is over but well, all things must end and hopefully this is one of those good things that ends. Hope my readers enjoy the last chapter! Got another POTO story that I'll be posting, but I want to make a few last touches before it goes up. Anyway, prompt for this one was 'sliding on waxed floors.' Fun, right?**

The New House

 _1 year later…_

"Woo-hoo! Come on, you got to try this!" Erik heard Raoul shout.

Antoinette, who was standing next to him, raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is he going on about? She asked, taking a glance at the house before turning her eyes back to him.

Erik sighed, lifting another box and placing it on the dolly. "He has discovered that the floors are freshly wax and is probably sliding on it."

His friend snickered and lifted one of the smaller boxes out of the moving truck. Together they made their way inside.

It has been a little over a year since Erik formed a relationship with Miss Daae and Mr. de Chagny. They had their arguments here and there, what relationship didn't? One of their first was the argument with him about calling them by their first names but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. Eventually they had given up, but Erik calls them by their first name once in a while to please them. There have been others, but for the most part it has been an enjoyable year.

The obvious obstacle has been dealing with Erik living with Mme. Giry and Meg while the couple lived with each other. Sometimes it had complicated things, but they got over each hurdle.

At their first year anniversary, Erik was taken off guard when the younger two asked him to move in with them.

He had immediately thought of Antoinette and Meg and they instantly reassured him that they were talking about them too. Erik hadn't made any promises that night, but he went back and told his friend about the offer.

Antoinette had believed it to be a good idea. She had called her husband to persuade him and he approved a lot quicker than either of them would have guessed.

Apparently, Erik was more likable since he was in a relationship.

Erik didn't mind, Dan had agreed and that was that.

Meg was super excited after Erik and Antoinette had told her that they were moving into a larger house and will be living with Miss Daae and Mr. de Chagny.

It took a couple months to find a house that fit all their needs but they did and they all chipped in to pay for it. It was easy with four decent salaries to get it. The house was theirs.

Today was move-in day. None of them had a lot of things, they gave a lot of it away since there was no need for items that both households had. Most of what was kept was probably the kitchenware and Meg's things, but they got a moving truck anyway. Erik had the largest item, being a grand piano and all. But that was going to be delivered on a later date.

Raoul had taken the keys to the house from Erik when they arrived and had pulled Christine and Meg along to open the door.

That was the moment Raoul had found out about the floors.

Erik had been opening the back of the truck and he heard Raoul's shriek then laughter.

He and Antoinette walked in on the younger three slipping and sliding on the living room floor in their socks. They were all laughing and soon spotted them.

"Hey! You should try this out!" Raoul exclaimed.

The distraction caused him to slip too much and he fell to the floor.

Pushing the dolly further inside, Erik rolled his eyes. "I would rather not."

"Madame Giry. How about you?" Christine asked with a large smile as she pulled Meg across the floor, much to the younger's delight.

"No thank you." Antoinette replied with a grin.

"No fun!" Raoul pouted from his spot on the floor, pointing at them accusingly.

"Why am I with the two of you again?" Erik asked, settling the dolly in a corner of the room and slide the boxes off.

"Because you _love_ us!" Raoul exclaimed cheerfully standing up again.

"Hmm, sometimes I wonder…" Erik drawled out.

He laughed as he made his way out after seeing the fake hurt looks the two gave him.

The other three soon came out and helped move all the boxes inside. It took a while but all of them were glad when it was finished. They unpacked all the boxes that had they everyday necessities and moved the other boxes in the appropriate room. While they worked, they talked.

"We're totally going to be like the Tanner family from Full House." Raoul had stated at one point.

"What gives you that idea?" Antoinette asked.

"Well, we are kind of a weird sort, coming to live together."

"Speak for yourself about being weird." Christine teased and Raoul stuck out his tongue.

"I mean, we're all connected in some way but it's still kind of crazy. It's a good thing. It's nice." He finished.

"Who is who then?" Meg questioned, taking a break from moving.

"I'm glad you asked!" Raoul declared brightly. "Madame Giry is Danny since she's the one with the kid. Christine's Rebecca because she's awesome and so is Christine. I'm Joey because, hey, I'm the funny one. Erik's Jesse because he's the closest to Madame Giry and he's into music. And you're the one of the girls. Who do you want to be?"

"I want to be Stephanie, she's cool in the later seasons!" Meg answered instantly.

"Then Stephanie you shall be!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Isn't Stephanie the one who had the most rebellious stage of the three?" Antoinette whispered to Erik.

"Yes." He replied just as softly.

Their eyes met and they were suddenly not looking forward to Meg's teenage years.

Erik believed that they got a lot done for the day. They got a lot of the kitchen and bathrooms done and the furniture downstairs was for the most part set up.

The evening came and Erik ordered pizza. It was their first night there so they all ate on the floor in the living room. Not using plates, but sitting closely together around the boxes.

None of the beds were set up, resulting in all of them grabbing their sleeping bags and making a tight circle in the living room.

Erik was brushing his teeth with Antoinette and Meg in the kitchen when he heard Raoul.

"Oh my god!" Raoul's horrified voice echoed from the living room. "You brought that stupid dolphin?!"

"Of course!" Christine's voice replied defensively. "What? Did you think I'll forget it?

"I had hoped that would be the case yes." Raoul groaned.

"How dare you! Erik won Finny for me! I'll never part from him!" Christine claimed.

"It has a name?!" Raoul exclaimed in disbelief.

Erik finished rinsing his mouth and headed back to the living room. Raoul was standing over his sleeping bag with his arms crossed over his chest and Christine was clutching a large purple dolphin, the one that Erik had gotten for her at the carnival, to her chest as if Raoul was going to rip it away from her.

Going by Raoul's expression, he just might.

Erik felt the need to calm things down.

"Raoul." Erik sighed, playing on the fact that he used his first name, which always puts the younger in a good mood. "That was my first gift to Miss Daae. As a favor to me, please accept its presence."

Raoul grumbled but relaxed his stance a little. Christine looked triumphant so Erik continued.

"Christine?" Again, using first name usage to his advantage. "Please do not display…Finny in a way that stirs Mr. de Chagny up. I know that you know he does not like it."

"Fine…" she agreed, biting her lip.

Erik mentally sighed in relief. It was not always that easy to calm the two of them when they get into things.

Antoinette and Meg came in and Erik stayed by the light while the rest of them settled down for the night.

Meg had a spot between her mother and Christine. Raoul was lying next to Antoinette while Erik would lie down next to him with Christine on his other side. Christine had put the dolphin named Finny at the corner of the room. She would be able to see it, but luckily, Raoul would not.

Erik watched them as they settled. Antoinette kissed her daughter's forehead and Meg smiled sleepily in reply. Raoul reached his hand over and poked Christine gently in her back. She turned and he offered her his hand. She took it with a smile and Raoul leaned forward until he could press his lips to her fingertips in a sweet kiss.

Erik watched his family and his partners settle in side by side and not once has he felt so content.

He never believed that he would have any relationship at all. Not with his face. Not with his sexuality. Sure he had his hopes that there would be someone, someday, but never dreamed of something like this.

Who would have thought that Meg not wearing the proper shoes to a carnival would have led Erik to this happiness?

He certainly didn't think it.

With a smile, Erik switched the lights off.

 **And…thank you for your time in reading this! The story has ended and hope that my readers enjoyed the ride! Please leave your thoughts about the story as a review! If you were able to take the time to read this, than you can leave a review!**

 **Anyway, I just checked out Phantom from my library and started reading it a couple days ago. I love it already! Just finished the part where Erik leaves the gypsies, this book is frinkin twisted! Love it!**

 **Goodbye for now my dear readers. Hope to see everyone again in my next work!**


End file.
